Twilight Reimagined
by Matt79
Summary: SLASH. Samson leaves LA for forks as Richie his boyfriend wouldn't come out. He ends up leaving Forks going back to LA as Edward can't make his mind up what he is. Will Richie come out, will Edward make up his mind and can any of them will Samson back?
1. Chapter 1

I use to think death was a possible option for me; I had to end a relationship with the first love of my life, move states and schools to get away from bulling and not just from the school kids. My parent's marriage had broken down and I ended up living on my own, most of the time.

However, in a short space of time my whole life has changed. I'm not looking for death as a way out any more; I want to put it off as long as possible.

Chapter 1 – The First Day

Tuesday morning and it was my first day at Forks High School. I was supposed to start Forks High School on Monday, but due to the large amount of unpacking that needed doing I had my mum phone the school to let them know I wouldn't be starting Monday.

My mum and I had moved from Los Angeles, I was going to live in Forks on my own Monday to Friday with my mum coming home at the weekend as she was going to live in Seattle during the week were her job was, she didn't want to do the daily travel from Forks to Seattle everyday.

I made my way to the front office to pick up my timetable and map; I had a quick look at the map and timetable memorising them both before leaving the front office. I was nervous and excited at the same time as I made my way out I bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry," I said helping this person pick up the books that fell to the floor.

"It's fine I should watch where I am going instead of walking around with my face in a book" A young girl said

"What are you reading?" picking up a paperback

"It's dead at dawn" she replied

"I'm Samson by the way, the new boy in school"

"Hi Samson, I'm Angela"

"Nice to meet you Angela, which class are you heading to?"

"History"

"I've History as well"

"Do you want to walk with me?" Angela pleaded

I was going to have to let her down gently, I knew the girls here were going to be attracted to me or should I saw my look. Sun bleached hair, brown skin my surfer body and my LA clothing, when compared to the local boys I probably look great. However, I'm gay and I wasn't going to fall for any of them.

As I followed Angela, she asked me about where I had come from.

"Los Angeles, my mum and dad split up, I'm closer to my mum so I moved with her."

We walked in silence for a moment then she asked another question

"It's a bit of a move LA to Forks; won't you miss your friends in LA?"

"One of the reasons for joining my mum is that I'm running away from someone" Angela look at me, he eyes should interest in my reply

"Running way from you problems isn't a good thing"

"I know but I needed a clean break, it's less painful this way, like taking off a band aid."

We continued in silence. Angela didn't show any signs of asking any more questions, but her curiosity must be eating away at her, she must want to know what had happen in LA, that is unless Angela is the first person I have met who is just plain nice, who will respect your privacy.

We arrived at history and walked in together; I thanked Angela and went to get my slip signed by the teacher.

Mr Bates the history teacher asked me introduced myself to the rest of the class. It didn't bother me to do this so I decided to just play with this and see how long I could talk to the class before the teacher had had enough and got the class started.

I started with where I use to live, talking about the surrounding area, what local amenities there where. Then I moved on to how I like to surf and the places I surf, then moved on to the type of music I like and how I love to play the piano and how I love to just make up my own pieces. I was heading to the fifteen-minute mark when the teacher interrupted me to start the lesion. He pointed me to an empty desk and began the lesson.

For the next five minutes of the class, I listen to what the teacher was saying but soon got bored, as I had already covered this in my class in LA.

Due to the lack of friends I had in LA, I had studied ahead in all my lessons, and with my photographic memory, I was able to retain the information.

Therefore, I looked around the class checking out the boys in the class, nothing special in the class, I hope the next class shows improvement in that department.

Angela seemed like someone I should be friends with, she seems the sort of person who would be your friend for life. I liked how Angela hadn't pushed me for information about what brought me to Forks, why I was running away from LA.

After class I saw Angela await for me at the door she asked what my next class was and pointed me in the right direction, my next class was mathematics.

On the way to class, Eric caught up with me and wanted to know why I left the sun, sea and sand of Los Angeles to come to rainy Forks. I told him about my parents split and my mum's new job.

In maths, the teacher showed me straight to an empty desk again. It looked like they have either added an extra desk or someone was absent in my first two classes, I was hoping for the second option as I didn't want to sit alone for the rest of the school year.

The rest of the lesson's before lunch passed slowly and between classes, I had someone pointing me in the right direct for my next class and on the way to the class, a new student would come and talk to me about my life in Los Angeles. I also checked out the boys in my classes, I was very disappointed, no one stood out well at least I wasn't going to have the same problem as I had in LA then.

On my way to lunch, I spotted the hottest person in Forks; he was well built and dressed in the latest designer clothing. Sadly for me he had was with a girl and from there body language they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Another couple who looked just as good as followed them. The hot one was built like a football player, the girl on his arm looked like a model, she was one lucky girl. The other girl was very petit, she seemed to dance rather than walk, she was accompanied by a guy with a tortured pained look on his face, I started to feel sorry for him even though I had no idea what was making him look this way.

The petit girl was the one that held my attention, I just loved the way she moved the way she smiled, and she looked like she was enjoying herself, enjoying her life. She looked fabulous and I had to find a way to introduce myself and hopefully become friends with her. At that point she turned to me and smiled,

"Hi I'm Alice, this is Jasper and that's Emmett and Rose"

"Hi, I'm Samson, can I say you all look great I didn't know they had the latest fashion here in Forks, I was worried I would have to do my shopping online, it's just not the same shopping that way I love to try on the clothes first. I didn't get chance to buy any new items for this climate before I moved."

"Sorry to disappoint you but there isn't any were in town" Alice replied

"Well I wasn't pinning my hopes on it, as I have seen what the students are wearing; I can see they aren't big on buying the latest gear. So is Seattle the best place to do my shopping then?"

We were walking to the cafeteria and buying our lunch during the conversation.

"Yes Seattle is the best place around here"

"Looks like I'll be heading in that direct this weekend, maybe I'll have a makeover Friday night in preparation for my new look."

Alice turned and looked at me, her eyes wide open

"I have a great idea, why don't you let me make you over, I love doing things like that and I can come with you on Saturday and help you chose you new look, what do you think?"

I followed them to a table at the far end away from everybody, she hadn't lied when she said she loved doing makeovers, you see I have a sixth sense about people lying in conversations. I'm like a walking living lie detector. Sadly, I was unable to use it in LA as the guy I ran from didn't lie to me when he said he loved me, it was when we met in school that he would lie to me in front of his football team mates. I thought I might as well go for let Alice make me over, I had a good feeling about Alice and our future friendship.

"Sure it sounds like a plan, so Friday do you want to come to my place, have a proper girlie night in, movies, ice-cream, makeover and a sleep over"

"Sounds good, but do you think we could do it at our place it will be easier, then we won't have to transport all the cosmetics?"

"Yes, I'll come to you then"

After lunch, I had PE, which turned out to be volleyball. We got into two teams, I enjoyed myself and the lesson went quick. After PE I had English, I walked to the lesson with some of the lads from PE who wanted to talk to be about surfing, and asked if I was interested in coming to La Push with them to go surfing with them. I agreed, today was going great, I was making many new friends.

After English I was making my way to the car park with my new friends from English when we met up with a group of girls and I was introduced to Bella, who I found out had started the school on Monday,

"Hi Bella, so how did you find your first day at Forks High School?"

"It went well, bit nervous at first but it seemed to go well, made so good friends?"

She didn't sound convincing, she was hiding something, I could tell that just from the sound of her voice and the way she looked away from me as she spoke, but my sixth sense confirmed my initial guess, that she was lying. She told the truth that she was nervous and she made some friends but it didn't go well, something had gone wrong on her first day and I was curious to find out what.

"I saw you talking to the Cullen's at lunch today," Bella said

"We were just arranging a shopping trip at the weekend?"

Bella held my arm and slowed us down so we were at the back of the group slowly falling even further back so we were on our own, some of the group turned and she waved them off

"Did they mention anything about there Brother Edward; he didn't turn up to school today?"

"Edward, no they didn't mention him, I didn't know they had another brother, I got the impression it was just the four of them"

"Ho"

Therefore, the problem was with Alice's brother, Edward. I wondering what happen between them

"So what happen, Bella, if you don't mind me asking between you and Edward?"

"Nothing really happen, he kind of looked at me funny in Biology and seemed to distance himself from me when I sat next to him in class, and then at the end of the day in was in the front office trying to change biology class"

She was telling me the truth, she looked upset over it, she seemed a nice girl and being in the same situation as her, with starting a new school trying to make new friends, I wanted to help her out.

"I'll tell you what, I will see what I can find out about the whole situation, and why he acted the way he did yesterday"

"You don't have to do that"

"It's not a problem Bella, we've both in the same situation, starting a new school, having to make new friends and trying to fit in, we should try and stick together, watch out for each other, what do you say Bella, do you want to look out for each other, do we have a deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake

"Okay, deal" and she shook my hand.

We had reached the car park I could see a group of lads around one of the cars, which I instantly knew was going to be mine.

"Do you want to get together later and do homework together or have a drive around getting our bearings?"

"I'll see what my dad has to say, can I give you a ring later?"

"Sure, here's my number"

"I'll phone you later"

"Later then"

I walked over to my 2010 Ford Mustang GT500 Convertible in Blue. I bought the car after my Granddad had died, he had a 1960's Mustang and it was his pride and joy so with some of the money he had left me I had decided to follow his example and get myself a Mustang.

Mike was the first to see me approach "Is this yours Samson?"

"Sure is, it's all mine"

"Wow" the group seemed to altogether

"A 5.4L supercharged 4-v V8 engine, with a 6 speed manual transmission" I said and with that I made my escape as I didn't know anything else about the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Coming Out

The next day I pulled into a parking space just has Alice and the rest of her family where getting out of there car.

"Hi Alice how are you?" I asked

"Hi Samson had a nice evening"

"I spent the evening driving around Forks with the new girl Bella, we had a good talk, and saw the local sites, you didn't tell me you had another brother Alice!"

"Did I not mention Edward yesterday?"

"No, thou Bella did, it seems her and Edward have gotten off on the wrong foot, she said he didn't look happy to see her when she entered Biology on Monday and when he didn't turn up on Tuesday she was a bit worried that it's because of her. So what did I miss on Monday, what did she do to Edward?"

This wasn't the way I planned discussing this, once I starting I just ran with it, not even thinking about what I was saying. Her face changed slightly, if I blinked I would I missed it, but there was a changed but then her happy go lucky face came back.

"It had nothing to do with Bella, she doesn't need to worry" Alice had lied, Edward's display on Monday and his absent on Tuesday had everything to do with Bella. Now I was interested, how could one person have such an effect on another?

"He got a message saying a friend that was driving one of Edwards car had been in a car crash had wrote off his car"

"I hope his friend is alright?"

"He's alright, he's in hospital at the moment, but he's alright, Edward has gone to visit him, and he's coming back at the weekend"

The only thing Alice told me that was true was that Edward was coming back at the weekend.

"Bella will be pleased, she'll feel better when I tell her that it's had nothing to do with her, she seems to be getting a bit upset over it"

"Glad I could help, so you ready for Friday, I can't wait, I've been practicing on Jasper"

"I sure he loved that Alice, I'm really looking forward to Friday and Saturday. Maybe we could do a fashion show on Sunday to show off our new clothes for your family?"

"YES, why didn't I think of that" Alice turned and started walking off saying bye but also muttering something about a catwalk

"Bye Alice, see you later" I shouted after her, she turned, waved, and continued off to her class, I went to mine.

For the rest of the morning all I could think about was what Bella had done to make Edward hate her so much, so much, so that he had to run away from her. When I met Bella for the first time and talked to her, I thought she was really nice thoughtful person who was more worried about other people's feelings. Bella to me would be a really hard person to hate, she is the second nicest person I have ever met, very sensitive, and she makes me want to look after her, to protect her.

I didn't want to tell Bella about the conversation I had had with Alice about Edward, I don't think she will buy what Alice has told me, not when she caught Edward trying to change classes. I will have to think about this maybe even dodge Bella for the rest of the week and get the truth from Edward himself.

At lunch I sat with Mike and the rest of the boys, I wanted to make sure Bella was sat as far away from me so she wouldn't have a chance to talk to at lunch.

Mike and the other lads were talking about the up coming dance, which was girl's choice. I wasn't at all interested in the conversation, so I let my mine drift and I started thinking about Edward. I started wondering what he must look like. He must look just as good as the rest of his family, I smiled to myself picturing what he must look like something long the lines of what his brothers look like when I caught my name being spoken.

"Samson"

"Yes, sorry, miles away" I said, losing the image I had

"So, who" Mike said

Before I could stop myself or even think about what I was going to say I said "Edward" then a string of questions came at me

"You want Edward to ask you to the dance?" said Nick

"Have you ever met him?" Paul said

"Are you gay or something?" Mike said

This is my opportunity to tell them I'm gay, or I could just make an excuse and chicken out and live in the closet. I really didn't want to go back to the way I felt at my old school, always on guard watching what I had to say, it was so hard to live like that. So I decided to bite the bullet

"Yes I am gay, why is that going to be a problem?"

I just got a series of blank faces and open mouths

"So do you think I should ask Edward to the dance?"

Again no one spoke

"Do you think Edward would accept, do you think he's gay?"

Again, I got nothing from them, this is going well, it looks like I'll be sat on my own tomorrow. I wonder if the Cullen's would let me sit with them, they seem to keep to themselves.

"Don't worry guys non of you are my type of man, I normally go for football players you know something like Emmett and since non of you look like that you should all be alright, is Edward built like Emmett?"

"No, he isn't" Mike said

"That's a shame; still, I think I'll ask him, as Emmett seems to be attached, so does anyone know if Edwards gay at all?"

"Well he hasn't got a girlfriend," Paul said

The table started looking at each other; it looked like the penny had dropped for them all

"Come to think of it, he's never had a girlfriend since coming here" Chris said

"He hasn't even asked any girl out, I'm sure if he had we all would have learn about it, she wouldn't have kept that to herself. She would have made sure the whole school found out she had been on a date with Edward." Ian recalled

The whole table laughed after Ian said she wouldn't have kept that to herself

"You know Samson; you could be in luck with Edward" Nick said

"Yah, he looks kind of gay doesn't he," Mike said

The whole table started saying yah one after the other. Well they didn't know I was gay from looking at me, and I'm guessing Edward didn't until I asked if he was gay.

Interrupting there conversation about why they hadn't noticed Edwards 'gayness' before, I asked about the Surfing trip planned in a couple of weeks, just to get off the Edward subject, I'm going to have to apologise to Edward at the weekend about outing him.

While they all started talking about the trip to La Push and which girls they were going to ask to come along with us.

I had time to think over the Edward discussion they were having, what if he was gay? Obviously, no one pays the Cullen's any attention I could see that, no one talks to them or socialises with them. So when I brought up the subject it made them all look really closely at Edward, and what if the outcome they came to was correct, what if Edwards was gay? I started to get butterflies in my stomach and a warm glow inside of me, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I was the one who planted the seed that Edward was gay, they have no idea if Edward is gay or straight so I wasn't going to holding my breath that they had come to the correct decision about Edwards sexuality.

I came back out of my internal thoughts at just the right moment.

"So Samson are you the surf king from LA, you going to show us some of your moves then" Chris said

"What we talking about my surf moves or my make out moves" raising my eyebrows up and down

All I got was a load of shocked faces

"Joke guys, I'm joking, I'm going to put you all to shame with my surfing skills. A little competition will make the trip more interesting, your best surfer against me. If your best surfer doesn't mind be humiliated"

That set them off arguing who the best surfer was, but it looks like they had accepted me for who I am, that made me smile the biggest smile ever well apart from the thought in the back of my mind that clung to the idea that Edward was gay.

Lunched came to an end and I could see Bella slowly making her way towards me, so I grabbed the arm that was next to me when I got up, it was Chris's arm and started talking to him about Edward and if I really should ask him out next time he's in school.

Chris looked a bit shocked at first probably because of the way I just grabbed his arm and secondly at how close I was to his face when I asked him.

"Yah, sure, you have nothing to lose" Chris muttered

"Thanks, I was unsure if you guys were pulling my leg over it, but your right I don't have anything to lose do I. So is there a girl you had you hopes on asking you to the dance, maybe I could encourage her to ask you?"

"You'll do that?" a shocked looking Chris replied

"Sure, I'll do that for my friends?"

"I kind of want Nicky to ask me" Chris said blushing bright red

I couldn't resist myself, I had to know if he could go even brighter so I replied

"You know Chris you're kinda cute when you blush"

Chris was glowing red now and sweating bullets

"Nicky is in my next class I'll see if she is planning to ask anyone, and if she isn't I mention your name"

Chris mumbled his thanks and tried to make his escape but I grab his elbow again.

"Chris, I just wanted to see if you could go even redder that's all, but you are cute when you blush thou."

"Yah" Chris mumbled again looking very upset

"Ok, I'll see you later Chris"

"See you later," Chris said making a quick get way wiping his forehead,

I gave a little chuckle, saw Nicky out of the corner of my eye, and made a beeline for her.

"Nicky, can I have a quick word before class?"

"Sure, what you want to ask?" Nicky said fluttering her eyes

"The dance, have you an idea of who you want to ask to the dance?" I said rolling my eyes at her fluttering

"Why are you putting you name forward?" she replied looking hopeful

"I'm very flattered and don't take this the wrong way but your not my type"

"Well I wasn't going to ask you any way" Nicky said angrily and went to walk away

"No, no you've got me wrong your not my type because I'm gay, I just wanted to let you know Chris might be interested in going to the dance with you, so maybe you should ask him"

"What your gay?"

"Yes, I'm gay, so think about asking Chris to the dance, the dance and Chris"

I wasn't sure I was getting through to her, I think she was still on the whole gay thing so I grab her arm and pull her to class with me as she had stopped dead when I told her I was gay and I didn't want to be late for class on my second day.

After class I talked to Nicky again and brought up Chris and the dance before going off to my final class.

Walking to the car park I saw Nicky talking to Chris, I assumed it was regarding the dance, so that was my good deed done for the day. But my mood suddenly changed when I heard Bella call my name

"Samson, over here"

I turned to the direction my name was called. There was Bella standing by her truck, I waved and she beckoned me over to her, so I started to walk slowly towards her, I wanting to give myself some thinking time regarding the whole Edward situation and his response to her on Monday and his continued disappearance.

"So Samson, you're gay?"

I wasn't expecting that so I looked a little surprised at first

"Your not?" she asked after seeing my face

"No, I mean Yes, I mean yes I'm gay, sorry you surprised me, it wasn't the question I was expecting from you?"

"It's what everyone is talking about; I just wanted to confirm what everyone was saying about you was the truth."

"I didn't think it would get round this quick but I keep forgetting I'm at a smaller school now. You have something else you want to ask me, like asking me to the dance?"

"What!!!" The shocked look on her face made me let out a laugh

"Sorry Bella I couldn't hold the in, your face, priceless. But what's wrong with asking me to the dance, you have someone else in mind?"

"NO, no I won't be going, dancing and me don't mix, I have trouble walking, PE is dangerous enough for my fellow students, dancing I might really injure someone."

"Ok then, well I'll see you later then Bella" hoping I was getting out of having the conversation I don't want to have with her.

"Ok Samson, see you later"

Yes, I got away with it

"No wait"

No

"Did you manage to talk to Alice about Edward yet?"

"Well" then it hit me

"I though about it but I decided to wait till Edward gets back, you know do it face to face with him, then I get to watch his facial reactions. Is that alright with you, that way we get the reason first hand?" and I get to meet Edward and have a conversation with him and ask him to the dance and.

I stopped that trail of thought as I could see it was going to quickly turning into a very hot fantasy. I didn't want to have that now, maybe later tonight, than again it probably not a good path to go down before I even knew if he was gay, I didn't want to get my hope up, but than again.

"Ok" Bella said

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, its one boy Bella, you know they all think he's gay don't you."

"Oh yes, that's the other thing going around after lunch, I wonder where that came from"

"Who knows Bella, who knows?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Friday and Saturday

When Friday came, I saw Alice waiting for me in the car park. I wonder if this is going to be about the makeover or the rumour that her brother was gay.

"Hi Alice"

"Hi Samson, are you ready for the makeover tonight and the shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait, and is the fashion show going ahead on Sunday?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, the fashion show on Sunday has to put cancelled, my brothers coming home Sunday and we kind of wanted to have a family get together"

"Oh, has his friend passed away?" I asked

"Oh no we just wanted to welcome him back as a family, no strangers"

"Ok, but I was kinda hoping to be able to speak with Edward while I was there Sunday"

"You want to talk to Edward; you've never met, he doesn't know you, and what do you want to talk to him about?"

"That's why I was hoping for the fashion show. I could be introduced to him during the fashion show and then get to talk to him after. I have three questions I need to ask him? I'm unsure how I'm going to word them at the moment, one subject is about the dance"

"Why don't you come over Sunday evening, around 6 say and I'll introduce you to Edward and you can then chat"

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you later then."

The morning was quite strange I had a few lads come up to me between lessons, asking when I knew I was gay or when I told my parents and how that went, we must have a few in the closet.

At Lunch Mike and Chris waved over to them. Sitting down Mike was the first to speak.

"Chris told us about what you did for him regarding the dance," Mike said

"Nicky came to me after school and ask me to go to the dance with her, whatever you said Samson it worked, thanks" Chris said, he had the biggest smile on his face

"No problem, Chris, I'm a little upset that you didn't accept my offer, but I understand" I said with a smile on my face, to which Chris blushed

"What, you asked Chris to the dance?" Mike shouted

"NO" Chris shouted

"No, I'm joking"

"OK, so the rest of us wanted to know if you could do that same for us." Mike asked

"Sure, but I'll only do it if you all pick a different girl, if some of you want the same girl to ask you out then you're going to have to do that yourselves?"

I took my notebook out and ripped some pages in half and passed them around

"Take a piece write the girl you would like to take you to the dance and I'll do my stuff. Make sure your name is on there as well. Then hand it back to me"

Looking around I could see we were getting some funny looks from the other students, except for the Cullen's table who seemed to be finding this all very amusing.

When I got everyone's paper back, I sorted the pieces into two piles. One pile was for the girls whose names appeared more than once and the other was for names that only turned up once.

Once sorted I had four girls to drop hints to, three boys would have to do there own asking.

My first target was Amanda, whom I leave the canteen.

"Hi Amanda, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Samson, what you want to talk about?"

"Have you any idea who you might ask to the dance that's coming up?"

"I haven't thought about that" Amanda lied, so she had someone she wanted to ask

"Oh well if you haven't thought about it, could I give you a little hint, just someone to think about when you do start thinking about the dance."

"Yes, who is your suggestion?"

"It's just that Alex wants to go to the dance and I told him that you and he would make a nice couple at the dance."

"Really you think me and Alex would look good together"

Sure why not, I don't care; I then thought what am I doing here, hooking up straights, I'm a disgrace to my kind. Then Amanda interrupted my thoughts

"Samson"

"Yes, what, oh. Yes, you and Alex would look great together at the dance you should ask him to go with you"

"Ok" she said looking very puzzled at me.

In PE, I managed to talk to two more girls. However, I could not shake off the thought I was doing something I started to feel dirty for doing this.

"So Alice, you and Jasper going to the dance together in a few weeks?"

"Yes, I'm going to buy an outfit on Saturday for it. You seem to be talking to a few girls, have they all turned you down, that would be a shock, you're probably one of the best looking guys in the year if not the school"

"No, it's my way of integrating myself into the school, the boys at lunch asked me to drop hints to the girls who they wanted to take them to the dance."

"So will you be going to the dance and if so who are you asking?"

"Well I was going to ask Edward"

I didn't get the reaction I wanted from Alice, something to suggest yes that's a good idea.

I went on "Yesterday the lads seemed to think that Edward might be gay. Since he's the only one in your family who doesn't have a girlfriend, and he hasn't asked a girl out since he has been coming to Forks high, and they think I should ask, I have nothing to lose. What do you think Alice, do you think he will say yes, or would your advice be to leave it?"

"So that's your questions about the dance then, asking Edward to the dance, Well Samson I can't answer for Edward, if he wants to go to the dance with you he will accept your offer, otherwise he will politely decline"

Alice hadn't lied in her answer and she hadn't given me any hint to Edwards's sexuality, as l would have liked. Therefore, I decided to just come out and ask.

"Alice is Edward gay?"

"Samson, if you want to know that you'll have to ask him yourself, it's not my place to answer that for Edward. If he wants to answer that question when you ask him, he will. We speak for ourselves in our family. Ask him Samson he will give you an answer."

Again, she told me the truth, if I ask him he will give me an answer, which I found reassuring of sorts, I was going to get an answer either way.

I nearly forgot about my assignment at the end of the day because I was thinking about Edward, but seeing Rachael walking towards the car park I suddenly remembered.

Again, I did my job and it looked like I had another success on my hands as she thanked me and started to look around the car park, she seemed to find who she was looking for and ran off shouting his name.

I was looking forward to the weekend now, not the makeover or the shopping trip but I was sure that would take my mind of what was becoming the most important part of my weekend, which was my meeting with Edward at six on Sunday.

I was sat in the bedroom when I heard a knock at the front door, I looked at the time, it was 7 o'clock I couldn't believe it, I wasn't ready, I hadn't even had anything to eat. Running down stairs, I open the door to Alice.

"Come in Alice, I'm not ready, have a seat while I make myself a sandwich, and would you like one or a drink?"

"No thanks Samson, I'm fine. So what had distracted you from getting ready?"

I thought about lying for a moment

"Edward" I ask with a smile on my face "I know I haven't met him but, I have this good feeling about asking him, does that sound strange to you?"

"No, not at all, I sure some people have gifts were they can know the outcome of events" Alice said truthfully.

"Alice I'm sure you have an idea of what Edwards response will be, you're his sister after all" I said between bites of my sandwich

"Edward had never talked about his sexuality to me. So I don't know what he's going to tell you" This time Alice lied to me about on aspect of her response to me, she did know what Edward's response will be, thou he has never discussed his sexuality with her.

So, how would she know his response, she must have phoned him or emailed him about me asking him if he was gay or asking him to the dance, as I hadn't decided which I was going to ask him yet, and he must have discussed this with Alice?

Alice seeing me mulling this over said, "All I can tell you is don't worry about it. I'll be there for you. You know we will still be friends? Now come on eat up and get your stuff, we are late for the makeover."

Alice hadn't lied and she didn't give anything away regarding Edward's answer, so I finished my sandwich and collected my things before leaving with Alice.

Pulling up to the front of the Cullen's home was breath taking, the house looked gorgeous, and I loved it. I couldn't wait to see what the inside of the house would look like.

I took my things from the car and made my way to the front door, Alice opened it and stepped in, I followed her in. It was so brightly decorated, the furniture. The decorations, everything just looked perfect.

I just dropped my stuff, turning my head from side to side trying to take everything in. The glass wall at the back drew me to the back of the house; it had great views of the back garden and the forest beyond that.

Someone who had called my name startled me. I turned greeted by two stunningly good-looking people who must have been Mr and Mrs Cullen.

"Hello you must be Samson, I Carlisle and this is my wife Esme"

"Sorry, very rude of me just coming in like that, but your house is breath taking, did you decorate this yourself?"

"My wife Esme is the designer." Carlisle said lovingly

"Esme, you're a genius, you're going to have to tell me where you get your ideas from. I've done my house, and maybe you could come over and let me know what you think and give me some pointers."

"I would love to Samson." Esme said

"Samson, come on we need to get on with our makeover, we have lots to do."

"Alice, what are you trying to say, I need a lot of work doing, maybe even some cosmetic surgery?"

"No, I didn't mean that, just we have lots to cover in the makeover I have planned, so come on, I'll show you to Edwards's room, and then you can get changed."

Alice had me, I wanted to see Edwards room now she mentioned it "Sorry Mr and Mrs Cullen, I think I'm needed. Thank you for letting me come over, I'll try not to cause too much trouble while I'm here, coming Alice" and I walked off, picking my stuff up where I dumped it and follow Alice to Edward's room.

I paused outside Edward's room, I felt nervous, and I had butterflies and had trouble breathing. Stop being silly, I said to myself, I took a deep breath and walked in.

I saw Alice smiling at me as I walked in dumping my things

"I know, I just being stupid, I had a word with myself and I promise I will be fully focused on our makeover from now on, I really promise Alice."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Samson" she grab my arm and we went back into the corridor "once you've changed into something more suitable for a makeover come to the bathroom" she show me the door and ushered me back into the Edwards room.

I closed the door behind me so I could change into some long shorts and an old t-shirt. While changing I couldn't help looking at Edward's room. A Hugh double bed dominated the room. The bed looked out of place in this room. The rest of the furniture seemed pushed out to the sides, swashed in the room just to accommodate the bed. He also had a vast CD collection along one wall.

I started looking through the titles of some of the CD's to see what he liked when I heard Alice through the door

"I told you, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep Samson"

"Sorry" and I quickly stripped and put my scruffs.

As I open the bathroom door, a fog descended from the bathroom.

"Come in, don't let all the steam out" I heard Rose say

"Sorry" and I stepped into the bathroom

"The steam will open up your pores, softens and hydrates the skin, now let's begin with the hair. I was thinking darkening your hair and adding highlights of red" Alice said

"Ok" I didn't sound too sure of the look she had planned for me. Since I had agreed to the makeover, I'll have to go through with it.

Alice then sat me down and begun to colour my hair a dark brown while rose began a manicure and pedicure.

After half an hour, with my hair washed and work began on adding the highlights to my hair. With my hair washed again after the allotted time.

Then the facial began first with an exfoliation then a facemask and then cucumbers placed over my eyes. I lost track of time I may have fallen asleep at some points during all of this.

It was close to 11 o'clock by the time I left the bathroom, but not before the final task, a haircut.

I left the bathroom hoping to see my new look but Alice wouldn't let me look until morning. Therefore, I went off to Edward's room and dived on the bed falling asleep immediately.

The next morning I woke up not knowing where I was at first but I slowly remembered getting off the bed and going for a shower. Once I had finished in the bathroom, I went back into Edward's room changing into jeans and a t-shirt then going down for breakfast.

"Don't you look different, Samson that hair colour suites you and that hair cut looks great too, Alice and Rose have done a great job on you Samson"

I had forgotten all about my hair this morning I went straight into the shower this morning, brushed my teeth, the mirror was fogged up.

I ran back up stairs to the bathroom to check. Wiping the mirror the person staring back at me wasn't someone I knew. The person I knew had sun bleached hair. That was gone replaced by this deep chocolate colour with flashes of red when the person in the mirror shook their head.

My long surfer hair replace by a Zac Efron style cut. I must admit the Alice and Rose had done a great job, the colour and cut really did suite me.

Going back down stairs, I saw Alice and Rose on the sofa

"Alice, Rose thank you so much I love it, you have done a great job I can't wait for the shopping trip now, Sorry for running off like that, I hadn't seen myself this morning I got straight into the shower and the mirror fogged up, I forgot all about last night." I forgot because I had a dream about Edward and when I got in the shower, I had to deal with the after effects of the dream.

"As long as you really like it," Rose said

"I do, I really do, I can't thank Alice and yourself enough, Is it alright if I have some breakfast I'm a bit hungry"

"Sorry Samson, what would you like?" Esme said

"Some toast and orange juice is my normal breakfast if that's alright, just point me the kitchen and I'll do it"

"No, no your our guest, sit with Alice and Rose and I'll bring it to you, I'm sure Alice want to discuss plans for you shopping trip."

Esme wasn't wrong, Alice had planned which shops we were going to, she went through every shop we were going to go to and how long we were to spend in each shop and what we were buying in these shops.

A normal person would be panicking about how much this was going to cost, but I wasn't as my granddad had left me a lot of money when he died, so I was, what you could call independently wealthy.

"it's a good job my granddad left me some money, or I wouldn't be able to buy all these clothes it sounds like I'm buying, it sounds like you could have ordered these clothes online and just had me enter my credit card details and saved us a long drive to Seattle."

Emmett snickered at this, and Alice just through a cushion at the back of Emmett's head.

I went online last night and looked up all the different clothes they had in stock and picked out your new look, I have it all planned out, this will be fun."

After I had my breakfast, we set off on the 3hr drive to Seattle, which in the end only took 2hrs with Rose's driving. Alice lead the way on an overcast Seattle, we went from shop to shop, an in each shop I tried the clothes on doing a little cat walk style show for them.

At 1 o'clock I went for something to eat and the girls took the clothes we bought in the morning to the car, they didn't want anything to eat they said something about a new diet they were on.

At half past one, we got back to the shopping. We had a break at 2 to take more bags back to the car, by the time we left Seattle at 3 o'clock, the boot was full as well as the back seat of the car were I was sitting. This meant I could see much, bags at the side of me, bags on my lap. We seemed to get back to Forks in less time it took to get to Seattle. I didn't care at least it meant I was suck in the back of the car with the bags any more.

At the Cullen's Rose and Alice took their clothes out of the Car, I went and got my things from Edwards room, thanked Mr and Mrs Cullen for their hospitality and thanked Rose for a lovely day.

I got back in the car with Alice who took me home. When we arrived I thanked Alice who helped me into the house with my shopping, she kissed me on the cheek and wished me luck for tomorrow.

With that she was gone leaving in the hall with all my new wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sunday, Edward

Sunday I lay in bed until 12 mulling over whether or not I was going to get up and reply to my ex's emails I had received this week. In the end, I decided to get up and reply, I had two emails from him this week, and each one had an attachment. One email had a picture the other a video. This was a new thing from Richie, he hasn't attached imagines or videos before, and it seemed he was pulling out all the stops to get me to forgive him and to go out with him again. I opened the first email and opened the attachment. The picture of him naked on his bed, a stunning picture, he looked just as good as he did when I was going out with him, he was and still is I think in the football team, he was a defensive player, defensive guard I think they call them, very unsure. All that mattered to me is that we got on great, we liked similar things and we enjoyed each other's company and it help he looked great with big muscles, I loved it when he hugged me, rapping his big arms around me, I felt safe and loved.

His email was similar to all the others he had sent since our break-up

'Samson I'm really sorry for the pain I put you through, I was only thinking about myself and my position in the football team and not us. I put football before you and I'm sorry. Since the break-up and you leaving I realize how much I love you and the pain of not having you in my life is unbearable and I know this is my punishment of how I treated you, I miss you, I love you.

Yours now and forever

Richie'

The other email was similar but the attached vid was of him wanking, god I love this vid I must have watched it about 7 times since I got back Saturday after Alice dropped me off. I cried the first few times, the vid took me back to before the break-up, and it reminded me how much I miss Rich. I then started to get angry that he made me remember the times together which I had put to the back of my mind since coming to Forks. Then finally loving the vid, watching him slowly wank himself all the time looking directly into the camera into my eyes, it was something I loved to watch him do when we were together. Him laying on the bed his back against the headboard while I sat in a chair and we looked directly into each other's eyes. He did this really slowly and lasted over 15 minutes; his body would get a coating of sweat on his body and would really turn me on making me so hot that after he would cum would make the sex we have after sooo much better.

My reply

'Hi Rich,

Why. Why did you send you last two emails with those attachments? I was doing great; I was forgetting about you and moving on with my life. Now I'm not as mad as I once was with you. I'm amazed you didn't do this before especially attaching a video like this one, you know what you doing that does to me, I'm very hot and very sexually unsatisfied.

But I don't know if I could every forgive you. I didn't mind people finding out I was gay I could cope with everything that would come; it was the way you joined in with everyone. That hurt and what made it worst was you continuing to come round as if you weren't doing anything.

I'm glad you're hurting and now realize how much you love me. I'm still angry at you Rich, I still love you, you know. You broke my heart and that's going to take time, so give me time.

Love Samson

P.S. I wait for more pics and vids'

I sent the email, and got ready for a late breakfast.

My mum was in the kitchen with work all over the kitchen table.

"Afternoon Mum" I wanted to get that in before she did.

"Afternoon, decided to join us have you. Did you have fun yesterday?" Mum said without looking up from her work.

"Yes thanks, had lots of fun, do you like my new hair cut?"

"What have you done, were has all your hair gone and the color?" the horror on my mum's face took me by surprise.

"Well with being in a new climate I thought a totally new imagine was needed?"

"Has this got anything to do with Richard, or is it new place, new look?" she questioned

"Nothing to do with Richie, I hadn't thought about him till this weekend"

"Why this weekend?"

"I received two emails from him and I decided to reply?"

I didn't mention the previous emails and text messages I had received from him, as she hit the roof when I told her what was happening and that Rich wasn't defending me but joining them, when he next came round she erupted and basically told him never to darken our door again and to stay away from me. I got some cereal and sat at the table.

"Be careful Samson; just make sure you make decisions with your head and not your heart. Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it, I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks mum. This evening I'm going to the Cullen's again this time to talk to Edward"

"You said he's been away this week, something about a family illness?"

"Yes, that's right, I have to asking him something's for a friend about his disappearance"

"For Bella wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"What else will you be asking him, I notice your eye's light up and the corners of your mouth turn up when you say his name?"

"There's a school dance coming up and I was going to ask him if he wants to go to it with me?"

"So he's gay then?"

"I don't know"

"Haven't you asked Alice or Rose if he's gay?"

"I asked Alice she won't tell me, she said it was for Edward to answer that question"

"Bit strange but far enough I suppose."

"Well I'm going to go and do the shopping for next week, do you need anything"

"Can you get me some shampoo and deodorant please?"

"Yes no problem" I put the bowl in the sink and left the house.

While shopping I suddenly thought about Rich and the email I sent to him, it suggested we might still have a chance of getting back together again. I know I still have feelins for him so what was I hoping is going to happen with Edward this evening? Did I want something to happen? What if something did happen what am I going to do about Rich?

All these thoughts continued to go round my head when I got home and put the shopping away. I then decided to wait and see what happens tonight, if it turns out Edward isn't gay I have nothing to worry about. If he is, then I will have to face the problem then.

I busied myself with school work and cleaning the house till 5:30 when I left my house to see Edward, my mum wished me luck as I left.

At the turning to enter the Cullen's long drive I saw Alice, stopping and lowering the window I said hi to Alice

"Hi Samson, just wanted to wish you luck"

"Thanks Alice"

Alice then danced off do the road I just drove down, meeting Jasper, who I hadn't notice standing by the road.

I continued down the Cullen's drive to the house, parked and walked to the front door and knocked.

The front door opened and a standing there was a new face, the face had golden eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Hello, I'm Edward you must be Samson"

"Hi"

"Please come in"

I walked into the Cullen's house and saw no one else

"Are you on your own, I saw Alice at the start of your drive, she wished me luck?"

"Yes it's just us, why did she wish you luck?"

"I want to ask you something for myself, but first I wanted to ask you something for someone else"

"Ok, so what do you want to ask me this other person?"

Looking at all of Edward now, he had the pale complexion like the rest of his family. He had brown hair styled messy, the same height as me, and probably had slightly bigger muscles than I had.

I was attracted to him, and I didn't know why. Edward smiled and this just added to my attraction to him. I smiled back, normally I would fancy guys like Rich or Emmett, and guys with big muscles that made you feel safe when they hugged you. Edward turned his head slightly and giggled, why did he do that.

"Sorry did I say something funny"

"No, not at all, so this question"

"Yes, you probably know I talked to Alice about you leaving and the answer she had given, well that answer didn't cover the part where you asked if you could move classes after school, so what did Bella do to make you want to change classes?"

"She did nothing, I was angry with Rose and I project that anger onto Bella. Because Rose wasn't there I took it out on the next women I saw and because Bella was going to sit next to me I took it out on her and I shouldn't have and I will offer my apologies on Monday."

It would sound good when I told Bella but my sixth sense I knew it was a lie but why lie what was the real reason behind the behavior of Edward on Monday, sometimes I wish I was normal because this is going to kill me not knowing and I can't ask can I, sorry Edward you just lied to me because I have this sixth sense where I can tell when people lie to me so what is the real reason for your behavior towards Bella on Monday.

Edwards face changed to one of surprise and his eyes where locked into mine.

"Sorry did I say something" I asked

"No sorry, is that alright, do you think she will forgive me for my rude behavior on Monday"

"Yes I'm sure she will forgive you, so the second part of my being here, you know I have never done this before you'll be the first." I cleared my throat "Edward I need to ask a personal question and I really don't want to ask it in your front room in case someone comes back, I don't want to be interrupted this is hard enough for me as it is"

"Ok we can go up to my room"

Edward led the way to his room, he open the door and motioned for me to go in. I went in and sat on the bed, as I couldn't stand on my leg anymore I was shaking that much.

"Ok Samson what do you want to ask me?"

"You know this bed take a lot of room up how do you cope this having everything pushed to the side like this?"

Edward laughed out; it took me by surprise how loud it was

"Is that the question you didn't want my family interrupting?" Edward said between laughs

"No, it was just a delaying tactics question"

Edward stopped laughing and sat down on the bed next to me, looked me straight into my eyes

"Look, whatever you are going to ask me I promise I will not get mad"

Not breaking our eye contact

"Edward are you gay?"

Not breaking our eye contact and showing no emotion and not saying anything Edward wasn't moving

"Edward if you don't want to answer that question because it's too personal I understand and I can leave."

Edward not breaking our eye contact he took hold of my hands that were in my lap

"No stay, you know Samson the truth is I don't know, I haven't met a girl I wanted be with, and I have never thought I was gay, I just thought I hadn't met anyone yet, to be honest I thought I would never meet anyone."

Edward then leaned towards me, kissed me on the lips once. I sat still, I didn't move, I couldn't speak.

He leaned in again and kissed me stronger this time with more passion, his hands left mine and I next felt them on the back of my head, pulling my face closer to him, his mouth opened and his tongue probed my mouth, my hand slowly made there way to his face. Edward stopped kissing me and pulled away, my face must have shown my disappointment

"No I just wanted to get more comfy"

Moving to the top of the bed, lying back down, Edward motion for me to join him. Taking off my trainers I crawled up the bed making sure I was on top of him.

This time I initiated the kissing, slipping my tongue into his mouth I used the tip to roam around his mouth, his hands took hold of the back of my head pulling me closer to him. Are groins grinding my hands went between use I wanted to feel his chest, I pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved my hands up underneath the shirt tracing across his stomach with the tips of my fingers moving slowly up till I reached his nipples, I gave them a squeeze. Edward seemed to be omitting a low growl as I did this turning us so I was now on my back with him on top.

He sat on top of me taking his shirt off and then my top and returned to out kissing turning us back to our originally position with me on top.

We continued our dual with our tongues, my hands feeling every inch of his chest until I suddenly broke away from Edward, he tried to move with me to continue our kissing but I managed to get away from his lust fuel kiss, Edward laid there looking worriedly at me.

"I'm sorry" I got up off him and turned and sat on the edge of the bed rearranging my dick to a more comfortable position. "It's just, I don't know, this is moving too fast, it's too easy, I just wanted to ask if you were gay and then to go with me to the dance. I did expect us to end up making out on your bed. You know you never answered my question"

Edward moved to sit next to me again

"Your right, I never answered, you know I still don't know if I am, it just felt right, you just sitting next to me the look in your eyes you looked so kissable, I had to kiss you, and once I did, I had to kiss you again. I have never felt this way about anyone, I have never wanted to do this with anyone like I have with you, my be it's lust, maybe it's more than that, maybe it's love, I don't know I have never had these feelings before, maybe we can work this out together if you would like"

I took hold of his face in both my hands

"Edward if that means doing more of that on your bed then I guess I can"

"I think I can to"

With the tips of my fingers I slowly trace his jaw line, then his lips. Edward eyes close and I feel him shiver. "What do you feel when I do this?" I then kissed his lips, his left cheek, down his jaw line to his chin and then I started kissing his neck, I started on the left side, then move to his Adam's apple, then to the right side of his neck. Edward let out a low growl so I stopped knowing he was hot and ready for more.

"So Edward" His eyes shot open "how does that make you feel?"

Edward's chest was moving fast "Why did you stop, we can move back up the bed so you can continue down" he moved his fingers from his neck down his chest

Standing up I move to find my top, Edward grabbing my arm "what you doing?"

"I'm looking for my top, I have to go, I have school tomorrow, I've missed one class already and I've only been here a week, I don't want to then be late because I didn't get any sleep tonight and I won't get any sleep if I stay and continue that"

"Ok, so about the dance, if you don't mind I will take you in my car" Smiling his crooked smile.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself so I could answer him "That should be fine" _'I wonder if he knows what that smile does to people'_ I thought before turning to leave putting my top back on. When I got to the door Edward was there holding it open, I smile at him "thank you"

I step though the door but Edward grabs my arm again, I turn and Edward kisses me holding me tight in his arms.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this" he says after we break

"I wish you could hold me like that forever" I whisper

I finally leave his bedroom and made my way down the stairs with Edward following me. At the bottom I saw Edwards brother Emmett watching sport on the TV, Rose and Alice sat on the sofa and Jasper on the Computer. Ignoring them I continued to the door I hear someone in the kitchen and I looked and say Esme.

"Hi Esme, hope your well?" I reach for the doorknob but Edward beat me and opens the door for me. "Your quite the gentleman aren't you Edward" I beamed at him.

"Hi Samson, how are you?" Esme said as she walked towards me

"Fine thank-you, you have quite a gentleman in Edward" again I smiled at Edward.

"Well I have to go so see you all tomorrow at school, see you again Esme, and I'll see you tomorrow Edward" I turned to leave when Edward called my name, I turned to face him and he kissed my passionately.

"I see you tomorrow Samson"

I heard some noise coming from the house as we broke from the kiss but I didn't care.

I smile at Edward "Bye Babe"

I got in my car and went home happy, very happy. I slept well that night after telling my mum the parent friendly version of what happen at my meeting with Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Monday

'Ding dong'

"Who's that at the door at this time" I packed my school bag and took it with my coat down stairs and answered the door. Edward was standing there.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go to school together," I motioned for him to come in. I walked to the kitchen and Edward followed.

"You're offering me a lift to school?"

"No, I got Alice to drop me off, I thought you could drive us" Edward lied; I turned to look at him, why would he lie about that? Edward looked at me with wide eyes

"I'll just get some toast and we'll go?"

"Ok, so how are you this morning?"

"Fine thanks, I got some sleep" Edward smiled his crooked smile

I took a bite of toast, "would you like some?"

"No thank you"

"Edward I have to tell you something it's going to make me sound like a crazy person"

"You can tell me anything it won't change how I feel about you"

"When people talk I can detect if what they say is a lie. I have this in-built polygraph. Yesterday when you told me the reason behind you're apparent anger with Bella, and this morning when you said Alice dropped you off, they were lies"

"I believe you Samson, as I have a similar gift, I can read minds, I hear what people say in there minds"

"Ok, you hear everything everyone thinks, that's going to be embarrassing, I'll have to be careful what I think, but it could also be fun." As a smile formed on my face

"What do you mean?" looking worried

"Well you will hear every single thought I have of you, things like what I would like to do to you, be warned."

"Please don't, it's bad enough hearing the thoughts at school."

"So changing the subject, the thing with Bella are you going to tell me the truth?"

"No"

"OK, why?"

"It's better if you don't know"

"Is this for my safety for some reason?"

"Yes it would be better that you don't know something's about my life and my family."

"And you're not going to tell me how you go here this morning."

"I ran?"

"You ran, wow. Not a lie and not a drop of sweet on your body. Ok but at some point in the future you know you're going to have to tell me the truth. All these things you can't tell me about are going to stack up and the dam is going to bust one of these days and I won't be able to ignore them. Like how white all your family is and how you all don't eat lunch."

"Hopefully that day won't come" Edward said sincerely

We pick up our bags and left the house.

"Ok since you took the trouble to run all the way to my house I and to my appreciation for that you can drive the car to school" and I throw him the keys.

"You sure"

"Yes, if I'm going to let anyone drive my car it's got to be my boyfriend" his smile said it all; I got a warm feelin inside.

We got to school in record time, I sure he was driving over the speed limit but I didn't care I wasn't paying attention to the road I was looking at Edward, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

At school, Edward got out of the car and before I could open the door Edward was there and did it for me.

"Always the gentleman" Edward said smiling

"Always the gentleman" smiling back at him

Walking together Edward put his arm around my and turned his head towards me and kissed the side of my head.

I turn and said "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why don't you want this, to be boyfriends at school?" Edward said sounding hurt

"Yes, yes this is what I dreamed about last night. I just want to make sure this is what you want, to come out to everyone?"

"I'm doing this for us"

We had most of our lessons together on Monday morning; a few times Edward had to warn me about my thoughts, they consisted of thoughts of what we did on Sunday and thoughts of what I would like to do to him, but he stopped me before they went too far.

At lunch Edward bought our lunch and went to sit on our own.

"Edward I will join you in a minute I just want to check in with my friends about Friday"

"Don't be long. And what did I miss on Friday?"

"I promise I won't be long" Walking to my usually table with Mike, Chris, Tyler, Eric and the others, on my way over I told Edward what happen on Friday in my thoughts.

"Hi Samson, so are you and Edward will be going to the Dance together?" Mike said

"Yes, it looks like it, I talked to him on Sunday and he agreed to go with me. so how did the rest of you do?" setting off everyone talking at once, arguments breaking out between friends about who gets to go with who, these people who didn't get a date now had to ask someone else.

"Well it sounds like it went well, I better get back to my date, enjoy your lunch guy's" making my way back to Edward I saw Bella who looked a bit ill.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Not feeling too well" I walked to stand next to

"Has this got anything to do with Edward?" I whispered. I ask Bella to talk to me in private.

"Bella don't worry, Edward said it had nothing to do with you, and he's going to apologize to you."

"Nothing to do with me?"

"Nothing to do with you, I promise"

"Ok, so what's going on with you and Edward?"

"Can I talk to you about it tonight because Edward asked me to hurry and if I'm not back before lunch ends it's going to cost me?"

"Ok, so do you want to come over for something to eat tonight and we can talk after?"

"That shouldn't be a problem but I want to check that will be all right with Edward before I accept." I made my way back to Edward apologizing, _'sorry about that, I was longer than I thought I would be, I'll make it up to you tonight'_, in my thoughts. I sat down to see him smiling.

"You did that like you have always done it"

"Done what?"

"Talk to me with your mind"

"Do you want me to stop doing it? It felt like you were close to me"

"I wish you could read my mind then we can always be together. So how are you going to make it up to me, leaving me here sat on my own?"

"I'll think about it later when I'm bored in class, something for you to look forward to"

"And finally you can go to Bella's tonight, and tell her all about Sunday, I'll come to your place later, I have to go home first"

"Ok, you're in Bella's class next, could you let her know your letting me come over if her offer still stands? And would you like to stay with me this week, I'm on my own till Friday night?"

"I'll let Bella I am letting you come over, and I would love to stay with you."

We got up and kissed. "I'll see you in the last class Samson" and we went to our separate ways.

In class I sat next to Tyler and he was asking me about Edward and how I asked him to the dance, I told Tyler I just asked if he was gay and if he would go to the dance with me. The class was boring and I finished the task before the end of the lesson, so I decided to see if Edwards's mind reading skill works between buildings,

'_Edward I'm testing your mind reading skill to see if it works through walls so here goes, Tonight when you come round I'm going to run a bubble bath and we're going to have a bath together, relaxing in each other's arms for awhile. Then I'm going to wash you clean slowly with my soaped up hands. _

_Once I have rinsed the soap suds off and towel dried you, I'm going to kiss you like I did on Sunday, but this time I won't stop at your neck, I'll slowly make my way down your chest, your stomach, your legs. I will suck each of your toes, play with your nipples and then take kissing the shaft of your cock, and then I will lick your cock. Finally I will then take it in my mouth sucking your cock using my tongue to stimulate you to the best blow job you will ever get.'_

The Bell rung and brought me back, getting up I managed to just get out of the door before Edward grabbed my arm.

"Edward what are you doing, we have to get to class" Pulling me towards the car park.

"We are not going to class, I heard you loud and clear, I was having a good conversation with Bella then near the end of the class you started with your thoughts, you have no idea what that did to me, you were driving me mad, please don't do that again."

"Ok"

"So I can't wait for you to get back from Bella's for you to do that, so I'm taking you back to your house."

We got to the car Edward open the passenger door, I turned to face him and I kissed him hard.

"Bella said the offer still stands and she will talk to you in the car park after school to let you know when to go round, you're going to have to phone her later, now let's go"

Lying on the bed, on top of Edward in the afterglow I looked up at Edward "Edward that was great, it's going to be hard to stop thinking about sex if you're going to drag me out of school to put my thoughts into practice"

"I was just thinking that myself, but if you don't want us to be thrown out of school your going to have to."

My mobile started to ring it was Bella, "Hi Bella, sorry about not being in the car park but I was needed at home."

"Hi Samson, Me and Edward was chatting away in class before I lost him, he kept muttering you name, looking very tense and saying you will be the death of him. Before he left, he apologized."

"Did he, I would like to apologize as well it was my fault, so when do you want me to come round, Bella?"

"I'm starting to cook now, so could you come round in half an hour."

"I'll see you in half an hour"

I got up off Edward and started to make my way to the bathroom

"Your, leaving me?"

I turned to face him "I thought you said it was alright to go?"

"It was before, but all I want to do now is stay like this with you."

"It may be alright for you to go without food all night with the diet you're on, or is this another thing to add to the list, 'things Samson doesn't need to know about', but I need to eat 3 times a day?"

"Yes another thing for that list of yours, but I think it might be best if I do go home and get something to eat, plus I also need to get a change of clothes if I am going to stay over"

"I'll have a quick shower and get off to Bella's; I don't think going over to her place smell like this would look good."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No, I want a quick shower Edward"

In the shower, I asked Edward a question in my thoughts. _'Edward, later will you fuck me'_

Edward came into the bathroom

"What did you just say?"

Getting out of the shower and drying myself

"I asked if you would fuck me later"

"Samson I don't know if I can do that that might be too soon for me"

"Ok, I can respect that, I just thought I would ask, if you don't ask you'll never know, I can wait, there's no rush"

I kissed Edward and walked into the bedroom and changed

"I'll see YOU later" I threw him my keys "lock up before you leave" and then left for Bella's.

The last time I went to Bella's for something to eat was like being at a wake, hardly anyone said anything to each other, I only went for the company, I could have stayed at home and talked to myself and that would have been more enjoyable.

This time I more prepared, I knew what to expect this time, so I was going to do all the talking, created a friendlier atmosphere.

"Hi Bella, had a good day at school?"

"I felt better after lunch thanks, you?"

"I was a good day, but got better later that afternoon"

"You are going to have to tell me about that?"

"If you say so"

"Let's eat"

Walking into the kitchen Charlie was sat at the table

"Hello Chief Swan"

"Samson call me Charlie"

"So Charlie how was your day, shoot anyone?"

"No, it's been quite, how was school?"

Sitting down at the table opposite Bella

"It's good, I'm enjoying it a lot more than my last, and at least here they have accepted my choice"

"Choice?"

"Yes I'm gay didn't Bella tell you? At my last school it got too much and I had to leave, it's just so great to be yourself and not have to hind who you are, everyone has been so accepting I'm loving it"

Charlie looked up at me and smiled

"That's good to hear, so Bella how was your day?"

"Good"

"You had a conversation with Edward today you were telling me on the phone Bella what did you talk about?" Bella glared at me

"He asked me about the weather and my reasons for coming to Forks, before he seemed to lose his concentration muttering you name, and after the lesson I think someone said you and Edward left school, what was that about?" She asked smiling at me

"I texted Edward saying what I was going to do to him this evening, the text got him more excited than I expected, he couldn't wait till this evening"

"Ok this is too much information for me especially while I'm eating; I'm going to watch TV" "Sorry Charlie"

He smiled at me, took his plate to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Well that went well"

"I can't believe you said that in front of my father"

"You asked me so I told you, so what do you think of Edward and his family, there's something different about them that's interesting?"

"Edward has interesting eyes, I think they have changed color from last week"

"Really, from what and to what?"

"Last Monday they were black and this week they are butter scotch"

Helping Bella wash up I ask her about the dance

"So you're not going to the dance because you can't dance?"

"Basically yes, but I want to buy some books"

"Bella let me teach you how to dance; it may even help with your coordination"

"No, I had ballet lessons and I wasn't very good at it, I just can't dance"

"I wish the sun would shine sometimes, just to give us some heat, that's what I miss the most"

"I know what you mean, it's just cold, I can't get use to it."

I stayed for another hour talking about the different teachers and students, before I left to get back home to Edward.

Once back home, I did my home work, which was really hard, not the work I had, but the way Edward was trying to distract me, which he was doing as punishment for the thoughts I had during his Biology lesson. Edward talked about kissing me, massaging and licking every inch of my body. He also every on and them lightly blow on my neck.

Some how I managed to get my home work done. I didn't speak to him I just ignored him and went straight to bed.

"What's wrong Samson?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't think anything

"What is it, tell me, say it or think it please?"

'_Edward I'm sorry for what I did to you in biology, but I don't know how it works or over how far of a distance, and I didn't expect it to work. But the way you just tried to distract me was wrong of you, I needed to get this work in tomorrow and I had to do it tonight'_

"I am sorry Samson, but you have been out for two hours and I have missed you, plus I thought I could try to show you what it was like for me when you thought your thoughts"

"Ok, but you should have told me what you were doing? I remember giving you a warning, but lets move on, or should I say lets get back to your distracting could you now distract me like you tried earlier."

"My pleasure"

Edward took his clothes off pulled the quilt off me he then sat at the end of the bed taking my pajama bottoms off. He then took hold of my left foot and began kissing each toe before he massaging it, after a few minutes of massaging it he took hold of the right foot and again he began by kissing each toe before he massage the foot.

Edward continued to do this to every part of my body, well nearly every part he missed the most important part then really needed a massage, I tried to do that myself a few times during Edwards torture but he kept pushing my hands away. The sexual release I needed was over flowing from me, I was squirming on the bed crying out for him to let me shoot, all he said was let me finish.

After he had finished with the kissing and massage which seemed to go on for hours, but was probably only 20 or 30 minutes he took hold of my ankles and pushed them up to my head, so I head an ankle either side of my head. This was looking promising.

I then felt a finger run over my entrance, this was the greatest sensation I ever felt. I had had this done to me before, so it must have been the prolonged torture Edward had given me to make this feeling so strong. Fuck me I kept saying as Edwards finger continued its run. He took it away I let out a disappointed moan before it returned gelled up. Yes do was all I said before his finger entered me.

Edward then slowly pumped his finger in and out and he wiggled it on the in strokes, this sent me to another galaxy, he continued his slow finger fucking, this caused more squirming louder moaning, the frustration was sending me through the roof, he continued to push my hands away from my cock which begged for release. I thought I had died and gone to heaven and back, a bomb could have gone off the house could have been on fire I lost all track of time I didn't care. I didn't he mind his finger leaving my, I was glad of the break, I could now get my breath back come back down to earth, but that didn't last long, the next thing I felt was his cock pushing to get in. I did all I could to help it come in and it did enter me and I went back up into space as it did.

He started slowly, with long slow strokes but this quickly turned into short quick thrush. My prostrate took a hell of a pounding but I didn't care, I must have cum within 5 seconds of Edward entering me, I must have cum another 4 times that night as he continued to fuck me. Edward was grabbing me all over, he was very very rough, but I didn't mind, he kept going to my neck and kissed me there, now and again he nip me with his teeth which sent a loud yes screamed from my throat. In the end I think the pillow under my head got eaten. Finally Edward finished the look on his face when he came was all I need pulled his face to me and I kissed him long and hard. I pulled him down onto the bed next to me and curled up into him.

"Thank You Edward that was the greatest experience in my life" I kissed him again, before falling asleep in his cold arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The beginning of the end

The alarm went off, Edward reach over and turned it off. I had been awake for at least an hour before the alarm went off and so had Edward I had heard him muttering. I was trying not to think anything, because I didn't want Edward to know how much pain I was feeling down below, I was also feeling a bit stiff in my arms and legs and a bit sore on my neck.

The alarm finally brought me to my senses and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it from him

Thinking to him _'you were a bit rough last night Edward, I didn't know you could be that passionate, I must bring it out of you'_

He took hold of my face so we were looking at each other in the eyes, those golden eyes.

"I am so sorry Samson, we shouldn't have done that, but when you thought it in the shower yesterday I could not stop thinking about it, I cannot deny anything you ask of me"

"You don't have to apologies for what you have done, I'm glad I bring that side out, I want to experience all sides of you. And I hope we can do it again, but I think it's going to have to be at the end of the week maybe next week. I'm going to need some recovery time."

"I do not think I will be doing it again Samson"

"Why not wasn't good for you Edward, for me it was heaven, I loved it all especially when you bit me that just heighten the experience for me, I don't mind you nibbling"

"I'll run you a bath Samson and you can soak for a while, I bring you some toast up and clean up, I also going to have to get you a new pillow."

Edward got up and went into the bedroom not before turning and the shocked look in his face worried me

"Edward what's wrong," I slowly sat up and looked at myself, I had a lot of bruises

"Ho, I do turn you into a sexual beast. My sexual beast"

"Never again" he said before going into the bathroom, the water started to run, he then went down stairs.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to think anything. What had I done, I thought it was great, I didn't mind his roughness. I stood up and had to sit back down again, it was very painful.

Edward came back up with my toast which he handed to me. He then picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom and placed me in the bath and turned off the taps.

"Just sit and eat, let the water relax you"

I dressed after my bath feeling a lot better I could stand and walk now gingerly, I decided to wear a turtleneck for Edward to cover the love bits he had given me and it also covered the bruises he had given me. If I was dressing for me I would have as much as possible on display, trophies of our love, but Edward was taking it all as if he spent the night beating me up. We didn't talk again until we got to school.

It had snowed last night and the rain of yesterday had turned to ice. Edwards's mood was bringing me down, I was going to have to do something about that or I'm was going to lose him.

I saw Bella's truck pull into the car park slowly, it was fun watching her drive in she looked all on edge and very scared, in the best of conditions she had trouble just walking, today was going to be just plain dangerous for her.

I turned to Edward smiling and nodded towards Bella's slow moving truck "I'm going to be the gentleman this time Edward, I'm going over to help Bella into school, I don't think she'll manage to get in class without falling down a few times" so I set off walking to the parking space she usually parks in. I reached the back of her truck just as she turned off the engine; I turn back to Edward who was stood by my car and blow him a kiss

'_Edward I am sorry, I won't push you to do it again. We can just do the foreplay, I am fine with that. All I need is to be with you, I love you Edward.' _Edward smiled at me but it wasn't his crooked smile.

I heard Bella car door slam, "Bella, I'm here to help, I'll walk you to your first class, if you like."

She walked round to the back of the truck to join me and was just about to reply when a high pitched screech made us both turn to where the sound had came from to see a dark blue van skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the ice, it was coming straight for Bella's truck and standing between the truck and the oncoming van was me and Bella. Without thinking I pulled both hands to my chest and with all my strength I pushed Bella hoping it would send her far enough away from the oncoming van. I then turned hoping to catch a last glance of Edward, _'I love you.'_

Something hit me hard, but not from the direction the van was coming from. My head cracked against the icy road, this was the one place Edward didn't bruise last night, my head. I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground, this felt familiar, memories of last night came to mind. I was lying on the payment behind the tan car Bella had parked next to with the van still coming. The van had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

A low oath confirmed the something solid and cold that was pinning me to the ground that it was Edward with me. His familiar white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face hi large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body

Then his hands moving so fast they blurred, one suddenly gripping under the body of the van. The other hand dragging me, swinging my legs around till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt – exactly where a second ago my leg's had been.

I turned my head to try and see if I had managed to get Bella clear of all of this and out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella sat up eyes and mouth wide open looking in our direction.

Screaming and names were being called out but it was when I heard Edwards's low frantic voice that got through

"Samson are you alright?"

"I think I need to add a bump to the list" Looking at Edward I could see this wasn't the time to try humor. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful" he warned as I struggled. "You may have hit your head pretty hard"

I knew I hit my head but I then became aware of how hard the throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow"

"That's what I thought" it sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"Now my pain is funny, what's changed that view point, and how did you get over here so fast?"

"I decided to come with you, seeing how you are not really fit to catch a falling girl"

I stared hard at Edward and without speaking to him out loud _'Edward have you forgot about my gift?'_ hopefully driving my point home.

He didn't speak, I turned to sit up, this time he let me, releasing his hold around me ad sliding as far from me as he could. I looked at his concerned innocent expression.

"You don't have to sit that far away from me you know, you can come back and hold me, I just want to get a bit more comfy"

But he didn't more or answered me so we sat in silence while they worked to move the van far enough away from us to get the stretchers in. Once on a stretcher Bella came over with her dad,

"Thanks for saving my daughter Samson, I owe you one"

"You don't Charlie, it was all instinct"

"Never less you saved her, I don't know what I would have done if my Isabella had died, thank you Samson"

Bella hugged me "thank you Samson, you're my Hero"

"I'm no one's hero"

'_Edward get me out of here, get me on the ambulance, Please'_ I stressed the please in my thoughts.

Edward did what I asked, as the EMT's got me in the back of the ambulance.

'_Thank you Edward, I love you'_ I started to choke up and cry when I said I love you, because it suddenly hit me, I nearly died and taken away from my Edward.

"Samson are you alright?" Edward said getting in the back with me.

"Yes, sorry, it just all hit me, I could have died and been taken away from you."

"But you was not taken, I was there to pull you away"

"Edward I'll do anything to make it easy for us to be together, anything you need, I don't want us to be apart"

"I know what you mean I couldn't let that Van kill you, it would have been unbearable to live without you, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sorry to interrupt but have you any other injuries?" the EMT said

"I think I may have a few bruises where Edward grabbed me"

"Ok anything else"

'_Should I tell him about the pain in the bum, Edward?'_ I thought to him

"He didn't mention about anything while you were trying to get to us" Edward jumped in glaring at me

We arrived at hospital and I was wheeled into the ER and Edward disappeared.

I was alone until Tyler was brought in with bandages wrapped around his head which was blood stained, he looked anxious and then he saw me

"Samson I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Tyler, I'm fine you're fine so to harm done"

The nurses came in to see to Tyler, but this didn't stop him talking

"I thought I was going to kill you, I was going too fast and hit an ice patch"

"Don't worry about it, Edward was there to pull me out of the way"

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen my boyfriend" I said to Tyler _'I hope you are still are my boyfriend'_ I thought to Edward where ever he was.

"Cullen? I didn't see him…Wow, it was all so fast. I saw you push Bella out of the way, I guess, is he Okay"

"I think so, he's here somewhere"

I got a break from Tyler's apologizing. They took me to x-ray to check my head, they said everything looked fine but I would have to wait for the Doctor to look me over before I could go. So I was wheeled back to the ER and Tyler.

More apologies and promises to make it up to me, I have no idea how he was going to do that, but he kept on saying he would. Getting tired of it I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Is he sleeping?" I heard Edward probably ask Tyler

'_No I'm not, Tyler wouldn't stop apologizing, and this was the only way to shut him up'_ I thought.

"I think so, hey Edward, I'm really sorry" Tyler stopped in mid sentence

"No blood, no foul" Edward cut in

"Samson, Samson" Edward said to me while gently shaking me

"What's wrong, what's happening" I said

"Samson that was terrible" Edward sad quite enough that Tyler wouldn't hear him

'_Was my acting that bad'_ I thought

"Yes it was" again low enough so Tyler wouldn't hear him

"So what's the verdict? Edward asked in his normal voice

"What no kiss?" I asked

Edward leaned in and kissed me

"We must be in trouble if I have to prompt for a kiss, but about the injury they said there's nothing wrong with me at all"

"Were alright right" Edward said just has the doctor came in, it was his dad

"So Samson, three days dating my son and you're already visiting me at work, it must be serious" he said with a smile to me and Edward who smile back at his father.

"How are you feeling Samson" Back in Doctor mode

'_is he asking about the car accident injury or the sexual stuff'_ asking Edward

"You were just telling me you feel fine, weren't you Samson" Edward said while hitting my leg

"They said the x-rays looked fine and I have nothing that Tylenol wouldn't shift" I said looking at Edward and smiling

"I don't know what I missing here but I know I'm missing something" Dr Cullen said walking to the light board to look at my x-rays

"Samson can you cut that out for now?" Edward whispered so Tyler wouldn't hear

'_What do you mean Edward?'_

"The thoughts"

"You want me to say my thoughts out loud" Whispering back

"No I want you save them for when we are alone"

"Ok"

"Have you two finished?" Dr Cullen asked

"Yes" Edward replied

"Your x-rays look good" Dr Cullen said walking back over to me, his cool fingers probed lightly along my skull

I winced

"Tender"

"I've got worse, sorry I mean I've had worst"

"I give up" Edward shrugged, I hear a suppressed laugh, which I guess was from Dr Cullen

"Well you can go home, but come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eye sight at all" Dr Cullen said

"Edward can you take me home?"

"Sure Samson, Dad can I borrow your car?"

"Yes, here are the keys, make sure he takes some Tylenol for the pain"

"I will do dad"

We walked out of the ER into the waiting area which looked like a town hall gathering, everyone must have been here. We walked past, I got stopped a few times and asked how I was, I just told them that I was fine and I wanted to get home and rest.

Finally we made it out and reached Carlisle's car, Edward open the passenger's side door for me

"Always the gentleman"

Edward didn't response to that either verbally or physically, he just closed the door after I got in and then walked round to the driver's side and got in. He put the key's in the ignition and started the car, he was just about to set off when I reach other and took the keys out.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk"

"Can't we do that at your home?"

"No, we need to sort it out now, we both know that you didn't follow me to Bella's Truck, and we both know you're not like me or anyone else at school apart from the rest of your family, Correct?"

"Correct"

"So are you going to tell me what you are and how you managed to save me and stop the van before it killed me?"

"No, I cannot answer your questions Samson; it is not because I cannot answer them it is because I am not allowed to answer them. Samson I wish I could tell you, I really want to tell you. You where truthful with me from the start, you told me about your gift and so I told you about my gift, but that is as far as I can go. I want to tell you the whole truth about me and my family but sadly I cannot."

I throw Edward the keys, "Ok Edward take us home"

"Does this mean were over" Edward said sounding upset

"No it means I'm going to have to live with the knowledge that you and your family have a big secret. Edward you told me you can't tell me and I know you can't so I have to drop it. There's no point it dragging it out and fighting over it, which will probably end with us splitting up over it and I don't want that"

"neither do I" he butted in

"I don't care what it is, now I know you want to tell me, this shows you trust me enough to let me in on your families secret, you don't know how happy that makes me feel, now drive I need to take some Tylenol"

Edward leans over and kisses me hard on the lips

"I do trust you and I love you, home we go."

Driving back to my place I decide to bring up my another subject

"About last night" Edward tightens his grip on the steering wheel "I want to say could we do that again"

"I told you I don't want to hurt you again, so I won't do it"

"Could you let me finish please Edward"

"Yes, sorry, that was rude, please continue"

"I know you said you didn't want to hurt me again but, you didn't start and I'm using your words here not me, you didn't start hurting me until you started fucking me. So could we do everything you did before the fucking again as that didn't hurt me according to you?"

"What did that hurt you what I did before I fucked you, because if it did then I would not do that"

"Well for me it drove me mad, it was painful not being able to cum, so could you do that again, the fucking can wait?"

"Well as long I did not hurt you physically then yes I will do that again, but I could not fuck you I do not trust myself to keep control and I will just hurt you again."

"Can I ask you if that was your first time having sex?"

"Yes you can, and yes it was"

"It was your first time, you didn't know what to expect. Next time you will know what to expect and you will have more control. I love you Edward and I respect your decision, just tell me you will think about it"

"What you say makes sense, I will think about it, here we are"

Edward got out of the car and came round and open my door, he helped me out and into the house.

"Samson you go up stairs and get into bed I will get you something to eat and some Tylenol, I will then drop the car back at the hospital and go back to school to tell everyone you survived."

Thanks Edward.

I must have dropped off to sleep and I woke with Edward lying next to me looking at me.

"How are you Samson?"

"I'm fine thanks, a bit stiff, my muscles ach and I'm going to need some more Tylenol"

He handed me some

"I know what you need now and that is a bath, so you get undressed while I run the bath"

"Ok" I undressed and checked the clock, it was 6, I was feeling a bit hungry, I could do with something to eat before I have a bath I thought

"And after the bath I will take you out for something to eat"

"You read my mind"

"I know"

I laughed; Edward was in a good mood, which made me all warm inside. Edward appeared at the bathroom door naked

"Why are you naked, I thought I was having the bath?"

"You are, I am going to join you, I do not want you falling asleep in there and drowning"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

He came over to me picked me up and took me into the bathroom. Edward got in the tub first and told me to get in and sit in the tub with me back against his chest. We stayed like that for half an hour, if I hadn't been so hungry could have stayed like that all night, but I at least needed something to eat. So we got out and dried each other put on a change of clothes and went out for something to each.

We went for an Italian, well I ate an Italian dinner Edward just watched. Edward watching was going to take some getting used to, it just seemed very strange to me, but he can't tell me about it so I just had to get use to it.

On the drive back I had to ask Edward about Bella

"So what are you going to do with Bella, she saw it all and knows you stop the car I think?"

"I deal with it when the problem arises"

"If she does ask, you are going to tell her what you told me, you followed me over to help her?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

When we got home we went straight to bed I was still tired and fell asleep in Edwards arms again, I always sleep better in Edwards arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the delay I have had writers block, a broken computer and laptop. I would like to apology for not responding to your kind reviews, I will get round to it. I have finally got a new chapter to upload and I will work on correcting the many mistakes to the previous chapters as well.

Disclaimer – Twilight does not belong to me, only the stuff that doesn't appear in Twilight is mine.

Chapter 7 - Goodbye

Things changed after the accident between Edward and me. He seemed to be distance, he didn't spend every evening with me or every night, thought the nights he does stay we do everything but have sex, he also seemed to be spending more time talking to Bella. Alice wasn't saying much either when I asked her about it, she said it's nothing to worry about he's just making sure she won't tell anyone. Alice hadn't lied but to me it was more than that, there was something happening between them.

I let that go for a few weeks until I heard about Edward and Bella having a meal together in La Push from Jessica, Bella had gone missing and hadn't turned up at the Italian where they were meeting to have something to eat, she turned up as they left with Edward who insisted on Bella eating something. When I asked Edward about it he dismissed said it was nothing and I still meant the world to him. It wasn't a lie. The dance went alright we both had fun even though he was missing most of the morning and afternoon.

Then I knew something was up when Bella started to avoid me at school and she stopped asking me round to eat with her and her dad and declined my invitations for them to eat with me. Then the alarm bells went off when she choice to ride with Mike to La Push and back. I needed to talk to Edward and I wasn't looking forward to doing this.

We were lying on the sofa in each other arms when I knew I couldn't put this off any longer, I felt him stiffen and then relax, so I knew he had read my thoughts and knew that I was planning on saying.

"So you know what I'm thinking, which means you know I think things have changed between us and that I think it's because of Bella. So is there something going on between you two?"

"No, not what you're thinking is going on; we haven't kissed or had sex Samson"

"But there is something going on between you two even if it's not of a sexual nature"

"Yes, there is something when we are together, but I get the same feeling when I'm with you. My feelings for you haven't changed"

"but you want to try with Bella, try and have a relationship with Bella, to be in a relationship that the rest of your family seem to have, to not be in a gay relationship" I got up off Edward and stood with my back to him. I wasn't openly crying but tears where falling.

"No, oh I don't know what I want; I only know I don't want to lose either of you. What ever happen is still want you both in my life, I couldn't live without either of you" he stood up and wrapped his arms around me I shrugged him off me.

"I know I couldn't watch you with someone else and I know I can't live without you but don't know if I can share you. You can't go from her to me, you have to chose, am I your boyfriend or your friend. And if I'm a friend then we can't do what we do. You won't be welcomed in my bed any more. I think you should go and decide what I am to you," I was crying now, I felt him step closer to me "Edward just go please"

"Ok Samson, I will do as you ask, I'll let you know my decision soon" and he left.

I was on auto pilot for the next few weeks, yes weeks. In class we still chatted but it wasn't the same as it use to be and he sat with Bella at lunch time. Edward still came round to my house three or four times a week and because I'm an idiot but mainly because I was in love with him I let him in, though we didn't do our thing in the bedroom, we chatted, played the piano or listened to music. Then the day came, it was a Friday evening.

"Couldn't stay away" I smiled at him, three nights on a run, not done that in a long time, he smiled back at me and I let him in.

"Samson, I have come to tell me my decision" his voice was even but that didn't matter, I knew as soon as he finished that it wasn't me, he just nodded

"well then, you can go to Bella then, no point in hanging around with me, I know if I was her I wouldn't want you hanging around with someone else all night"

"Please Samson don't be like that, I still want to be friends, we can still hang out together"

"Edward I don't think I can, I can't turn off how I feel, or even turn it down to just friends"

"Oh Samson." His face was of shock as he saw the image of me crying myself to sleep every night. I stopped thinking about that once his face changed.

"Stop it Edward, stop looking, I don't want your pity. Please leave me alone" crying he walked towards me; I opened the door for him to leave. He stopped and pulled me into a hug, I just stood still, I wanted to rap my arms around him and tell him not to leave me, to pick me, two boys who chose something else or someone else over me. The look in his eyes had changed he looked worried

"Stop that, don't think like that, you will find someone else, Tyler is interested. Promise me you won't do anything silly" his voice was authoritative

"Fuck you, what has it got anything to do with you Edward, you have made your choice. You haven't had to go through anything like this. I've had two men dump me, one for football and another chose a girl. So what is the point, will anybody love me and want to be with me. At this moment in time slitting my wrists is looking very welcoming at the moment considering what has just happen"

"I won't leave until you promise me you won't do that Samson" he sounded like he cared

"Course I won't, I'm not that weak, I'm fucking broken at the moment but I'm not about to top myself over you"

"Good, I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you, ok?"

"No it's not Edward, don't do that. It will be best if you kept your distance for now, I need time" he looked upset when I said that to him, which made me want to take it back and tell him it was ok, but I didn't, it was the right thing to do to ask him to keep his distance for now.

"I'll see you Monday then, at school" Edward stepped out of my front door and turned to look at me

"Monday at school, bye Edward and thanks for letting me know" he gave a week smile and I shut the door on him. I went to my bed and cried, I didn't know when I fell asleep but it was 2 on Saturday afternoon when I woke, I went down stairs to find my mum watching TV. When she saw me I started crying again and she just ran to me and held me. When I finally stopped crying we where sat on the sofa.

"So he finally made a decision then"

"Yah mum and it wasn't me, what wrong with me" I cry out to her

"Stop that Samson, there is nothing wrong with you, he just wasn't sure about how he felt, he probably still unsure, he might realize he has made a mistake and want to come back to you. You know it was wrong to get so close to him when he was unsure about his sexuality"

I took a deep breath and wiped my nose with a tissue my mum gave me "I know but it felt so good, so right, he was the one mum. Richard don't even compare, doesn't come close to the way I feel about Edward. I won't find anyone like him again, and I don't want to be around Edward and Bella, I can do that. I couldn't do it before, when Richard started the bullying and name calling to stop people thinking he was gay because of the amount of time we spent together before it came out I was gay and I can't do it now. I'm going back to LA mum; I don't want to face them I can't." I started to cry again

"Ok son, if that's what you need, if it what you want then you then do it, I only want you to be happy, so do what you have to do"

"Thanks mum"

The rest of Saturday I started packing and my mum organized my return to LA. She left messages explaining about why I was leaving one school and returning to another. What I didn't know was that she called my dad bringing him up to date with everything, as Sunday night he called me and apologized for not being my dad, he told me he loved me and he asked me to move back in when I came back down, he want to be my dad again. I cried again and said I would give it ago but warned him that I was use to living on my own now and we would see how it goes.

Mum had to leave early on Sunday afternoon as she had an early meeting on Monday morning; she was sorry she wasn't around like she would have liked to have been and that I was moving back to LA but understood even if she thought I was wrong to leave.

I waved he off watching her go down the road from the pavement, I turned and saw Edward on the doorstep.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath opened my eyes again and walked to him "Afternoon Edward, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to give me time and that I would see you on Monday"

"I wanted to see you"

"Well you have seen me so you can go, and I'll see you on Monday"

"But I won't see you on Monday will I you're leaving"

"How do you know that, have you been hanging around my house spying on me listening in?" I couldn't keep the anger from my voice

"No I haven't been spying, I got told you were leaving, I'm not going to tell you who so don't ask. So are you leaving?"

"Yes I am"

"Why?"

"Not that it is any of your business but it hasn't worked here, it's too cold and the surf isn't the same"

"I can also tell when people lie to me and you're doing it now"

"Why ask when you already know the answer?"

"I wanted to see how much you love me. If you told me the truth then you don't love me that much. If you lie then you love me enough to not hurt me with the truth. You lied" he smiled; I didn't understand why he smiled, why did he care if I still loved him.

"Because I still love you" he replied to my thoughts

"But it's not enough to pick me. Edward it took all my strength to ask you not to come round to check on me yesterday. And I'm not strong enough to ask you to stop you coming over again, you're like a drug and I love the small moments we have together it makes me so happy. Then on Monday knowing I'm going to see you and Bella together it's going to hurts me so much and in the end the two feelings won't balance itself out. The only way to stop my addiction to you is to go cold turkey, to leave." I couldn't look into his eyes as I was afraid I would break down and I was holding it back at the moment.

"So you're going back to LA" he sounded sad

"Yes" I took a quick look at him then looked back down

"And I won't see you again" there was pain in his voice

"I don't think that would be wise. What happen to us Edward, did we do something wrong?"

"No, we didn't do anything wrong"

"Can I ask you for just two things?"

"Ask me whatever you want Samson, anything" I continued to look down at my feet not wanting to look him in his golden eyes.

"Promise me I'll never see or hear from you ever again" the tears started to run down my cheeks, I wanted him to hold me and tell me he was sorry and that it was me he wanted and that he would never leave me and that it was over between him and Bella. I looked up and saw the pain on his face, yes, it was the right decision to look down at my feet; it was the wrong one to look up at him now. I broke out down sobbing, "Edward please go" I close the gap between us and push him "leave Edward, it hurts too much. Promise me what I ask from you Edward" He let me push him away from the door; I felt his hands on my back and pulled me into a hug. That was the point I was on the verge of backing down of staying. "Edward" I broke down again and I felt my body go weak, he held me up, I looked back into his eyes "please let me go" _'I need you to let me go, please Edward, I can't do it. I know you want me to stay, but I need to go but I can't do it'_ crying again _'tell me to go'_ he looked so sad I couldn't go, I needed him to tell me to go _'Edward if you love me tell me to leave'_ he let go of me.

"Samson" he took a deep breath and looked me in my eyes I cried when I saw his face "please……leave" he let go of my arms I stumbled into my home and shut the door crying _'thank you.'_

* * *

A/N Thank you for coming back and reading my little story, please review and leave suggestions they will be very welcomed and i will promise to answer you.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter, what's going on? When the story wants out you can't stop writing.

This chapter wrote itself and it continued through to chapter 9 but the story was taking me in a different direction from my initial idea and it wrote Edward out. I had to take my story back and rewrite the majority of this chapter again so I could get Edward back in (though he doesn't really feature in this chapter.)

Bit of a spoiler so go read chapter 8 if you don't want know about chapter 9.

(**I'm trying to write a 24 type chapter 9 which will just feature Edward and Samson.**)

Disclaimer – Again don't own Twilight, I'm not that good of a writer to produce anything that great.

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Turning Point

Monday morning 4am and everything I was taking back with me was packed in the car, I looked round the place for the final time and opened the front door to see Alice sitting on the bonnet of my car. I gave a huge sigh and lock the front door, I turned and walked towards Alice "Alice why are you here, didn't we say everything last night"

"We did, I'm not here for that, I'm here to see you off"

"Thank you Alice, I'm going to miss you" I said giving her a big hug"

"And I will miss you, are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you change your mind?" looking at me with a smile on her face

"I don't think it's you that can make me stay Alice"

"I can always go get him"

"I sure you can but he can't say me what I want to hear"

"Tell me what you want him to say and I can get him to say it"

"He has to mean it"

"He will do, you just have to give him time to realise he has made a mistake"

"I can't, I don't want to see them together I can't see them together. Look, Alice I have to go I have a near 20hr drive ahead of me" I hugged her for the last time "promise me you'll keep in touch"

"I promise Samson, have a safe journey" I nodded to her and got in my car and drove off down the street. I looked in my rear view mirror to see Alice waving and Edward standing next to her. _'Just not enough Edward, you just didn't love me enough to choose me. Please love me enough to keep your promise, to not contact me, to stay away.'_

I drove, I drove more than I planned to that Monday, I drove 13hrs and Stopped at Sacramento where I spent the night. Then got up at 9am the following morning and drove the 6 hrs to my dad's place in Hermosa Beach LA. I sat in the car not having the nerve to get out, when my dad pulled up in his car. He got out and came over and opened my car door, he pulled me out and hugged me. "Samson it's so good to see you" I started to cry, I had been holding in seeing Edward that final time. I didn't want to break down crying as I drove and I was afraid if I stopped I wouldn't be able to leave the other reason for crying is because my dad loved me. Once he found out I was gay he just started to ignore me, he didn't talk to me he didn't acknowledged me. He let me go and I saw that he also had tears in his eyes "I have been such an arse, I'm sorry son can you ever forgive me"

"Dad" was all I could say to him, I fell back into his arms crying

"Ok son, let go inside and we'll talk, you mum as told me some things" we walk into the house.

I brought him up to speed, I told him about Richie and how he was part of the reason for leaving and him being the other part, and the reason why I left Forks. I cried many times and my dad was there to hold me, he told me everything was going to be fine and that he was sorry for not being there for me before now.

It was good to be home with my dad, he made sure we did many things together, he was either making up for everything he has done or he was trying to keep me busy so I couldn't think. Nothing was going to make me forget Edward no matter how hard my dad tried; I always ended up crying myself to sleep. I also had my daily phone calls with Alice, the first few days she would start by saying Edward's name and before she could go any further I told her Edward was banned from our phone calls and I would go straight into telling her about my day, eventually she got the message and stopped trying to tell me about Edward. I was also emailing and texting Richie, he still thought I was in Forks. He still sent pictures and videos every day via email, I had managed to change our relationship to friends. He would tell me about his day and I would tell him about mine. In one message he told me about this guy he saw at the beach, but he never had the courage to do anything about it as he thought he should come out before he asks anyone out as he didn't want to do repeat the same mistake again that he made me. After two weeks of getting myself together again it was time to go back to school.

It was my first day back at my old school in LA, my mum had phoned me to wish me luck and told me not to worry, any problems let her know and she will deal with it. So I drove to Mira Costa High School, I was a little early and parked in my old spot, there were a few students. I looked around but nothing had changed not that I was expecting anything to have. The only thing that had was me. I had left LA with a broken heart over one boy and have now come back with one over another boy. But things are different this time my feelings and relationship for Richie had changed, he is no longer my boyfriend the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life as the feelings I had for Richie have been eclipsed and they now pale in insignificant to the ones I have for Edward. But Edward had made his decision and it wasn't me so I now have to move on with my life, and to do this I needed friends, people who can be there to help me through the bad times and to enjoy the good times with me.

I made my way to reception and picked up my timetable then went to checked when the football team were practicing, I wanted to surprised Richie and have some fun with him, I had said I had forgiven him, which I had, but I still owed him for what he did to me, for the pain he caused. Practice was this lunch so I was going to go to practice and hopefully show him I was back and embarrass the hell out of him and cause him some problems.

The morning went better than I thought, I didn't have any of the bullying I had last time, though I did have some problems keeping it together as I started missing Edward, I missed his presence and our conversations. To stop these thoughts I started planning for lunch time practice of the football team and what I was going to do. This didn't go well as I didn't know what you do at practices, I know in games people cheer and stuff but did you do the same thing in practices? I also had to think about his reaction, he wasn't going to be pleased or look pleased anyway I had a fairly good idea of how he would react and I had a plan in please of how I would react to him.

I sat on the bleachers on my own eating my lunch, the sun was shining and I was loving it, 'I had missed you sun' I said to myself as I watched the team come out, followed by the cheerleaders, I also noticed more students came to sit on the bleachers. One group that came and sat on the bleachers was the group that was the most consistent in its bullying and I was dreading meeting them but I wasn't going to be an easy target this time round I was going to give as good as they take. They turned and looked at me.

"Look it Samson, he's come back to stalk Richie" the top bitch in the group shouted

"If you're going to stalk one of them it might as well be the best looking one," I shouted back, this got the attention of everyone there. I spotted Richie, he a mixed expression on his face, I never thought you could look happy and scared at the same time but he did. I stood up and shouted "Go Richie" and then took a gulp of my orange juice, to stop myself form laughing. I was being so childish doing all I can to embarrass Richie but he deserved it.

The top bitch was now making her way up to me and finally sat next to me.

"So where have you been, gay boy" she sounded friendly as she spoke to me

"The names Samson so use it and if it's any of you business which it isn't I have been in Forks" I kept my tone defensive as I spoke

"I see you've grown a set of balls while you've been away," she said as she looked at me, she had a smile on her face "I like it" she continued

I turned back to face "Forks does that to you" my voice changed to one of sadness

"So why come back, was it to have another go for Richie?" she kept her voice warm and friendly, I needed to stay on guide she could turn at any moment.

"No, but it's fun embarrassing him, I'm running away from someone" why am I telling her this, am I that desperate for a friend that I would try and get this bitch to be my friend

"Who"

"Edward"

"Who's Edward?"

"A guy who couldn't decide who he wanted"

"So he chose another boy?"

"No a girl"

"You lost out to a girl, ha ha ha"

"Yap"

"So you came back to get over him"

"Something like that"

"So have you come back to try and turn Richie gay, you must really like him?"

"There's more to him than football, he just doesn't show it."

"How do you know, you only tutored him"

"Oh yes sorry, that must have been in my dreams about him. So what did he tell everybody after I left?"

"He said you tutored him in math and that was it, though he did spot you sometimes when he was out places, you where following him around"

"Excuse me for just one second." I stood up "Keep it up Richie yah." I sat back down "Making a complete idiot of myself probably, saying all the wrong things I don't care. Sorry, Yes I did tutoring him math, stalk him, no. I didn't following him to movies or bowling or maccy d's."

"You what, are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. So you know my name what's yours"

"Alice" I snigger at that "What's so funny about the name Alice?" she said, she sounded hurt

"Nothing, my best friend from Forks was Alice, well it's nice to meet you Alice" we sat in silence watching the practice and eating our lunch, when LA Alice finally broke the silence

"Something did go on between you two didn't it?"

"If Richie says he's straight then he's straight"

"You know Forks has changed you, you are really different. I watched you a lot before the whole Richie thing kicked off, I watched you too closely."

"You watched me, why would you do that?"

"I liked you though I never had the courage to talk to you. I use to watch you surf at the weekends, you never noticed me but you noticed the other surfers though. That's how I found out you where gay."

"So was it you who outed me but why if you liked me?"

"I was jealous of Richie; you liked him and not me"

"If you saw me watching the other surfers you must have known I was gay so why was you jealous of Richie"

"I always thought I had a chance until I saw you around Brody you acted differently, you looked at him differently and that day when I saw how you both at your locker and how you acted around him it suddenly hit me. You had fallen in love with him and that shut the door on any change I thought I had with you"

"So why you talking to me now then"

"When I saw you this morning, like I said you looked different, you walked differently, you even look different. I like the shorter hair and the colour it suites you, anyway I thought if I can't go out with you, the next best thing would be to be friends. What do you say?"

"Well Alice, since my Alice from Forks can't be with me I need an Alice in my life. You have a lot to live you to, some very big shoes to fill"

"I hope I can fill them."

"Good luck with that, you are going to need it" I gave her my mobile number "here's my number"

"Thanks, you haven't put any pressure on me" we looked to the field "He's gay isn't he?"

"Even though we are friends now, I'm still not going to say. There is only one person who can tell you that and he's the one playing ball."

"I think you've said enough Samson, he's gay"

"Time to leave I think" I stood up "let me know if he looks for me when practice is over will you." Alice nodded and I left practice and passed her mates "later girls"

Heading to my car after school someone scared me half to dead "God Edward" I stopped took a deep breath and looked to see LA Alice at my side with her friends "sorry, Alice don't do that"

"Sorry bad memories?"

"No, just memories I want to forget. So why the excitement?"

"He looked up after practice, and I mean really looked, he looked all over the bleachers searching you out and he looked really disappointed he didn't see you"

"Good now let's see his reaction to me being back"

"Why what's going to happen?"

"Well I think he might be waiting for me, shall we go see if he is"

"Let's" Alice replied. As we walked she introduced me to her friends and we chatted about what had happen since I left, which was nothing really and I told them about my time in Forks when Alice stop dead in her tracks bring me to a sudden stop. Richie was standing by my car; I smiled _'now for part 2 of my plan'_ I thought to myself.

"It looks like you're up to bat" LA Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts

"You what"

"Baseball term, it means your go. What you going to do?"

"Go see what he wants"

"That it?"

"No, but I'm not going to tell you it with spoil the surprise, I'm sure I'll be talking to you later"

"I'll hang round just in case"

"You won't want to miss this, I hope" and I walk off to my car, I stood within an arms length of him "hi Brody want to start our Maths tutoring again?" He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me up to his face

"what you doin back, why you came to practice and shout, do you know what everyone is askin me" he spat at me so loud everyone in a 3 mile radius could have heard and then in a low whisper he continued "and how the hell are you able to look so much better?" To the outside world it looked like he was chewing me out. This is what I expected him to do, though I wasn't expecting the whispered bit, my broken heart jumped. Time to put the final part of my plan into action

"Get your hands off me you big ogre. Where do you get off threatening me like that?" he let go of my shirt and I fell back onto my feet "Is this what I get for showing some team sprit?" I shouted at him just as loud as he did to me. I push him away from my car door. I then whispered, "Call me." I saw a smile appear "I see you don't want my support so I won't be showing up to you football thing again, and can I thank you for spreading it about that I stalked you, you wished I stalked you. Now move I want to get home," I shout at him again. I opened my car door, got in, shut it as loud as possible and drove off. I stopped off at KFC and got a bucket to celebrate on the way to my house. It was nice staying with my dad but I was now use to living on my own and having things my way. As I was paying for my bucket LA Alice phoned, I thanked the cashier and drove off

"What the hell was that all about in the car park, I thought he was going to thump you, but you shot back with both barrels. If anyone was thinking of picking on you before they'll think again after that. I thought Brody was going to cry at what you shot back but then he smiled after you pushed him but that soon went when you started up again. I thought you liked him; it's a funny way of showing it to him. If he was interested in you before you've made him think again after that performance."

"Alice" I shout at my phone, "take a breath and let me speak, let me explain." I waited she didn't speak

"Ok, he wanted to know what was I doin back, why I went to practice and shout out at him and asked did I know what everyone was askin him. Plus he whispered something about looking better now than I did when I left"

"He said you were looked better than before"

"Yes"

"He likes you, I knew he was gay. What I don't get is why you did what you did?"

"Because I couldn't reply to him without it looking like what it would have looked like to people watching. Like two old friends catching up."

"I see your point, so you made it look like you both hate each other, throwing people off the scent. You also made yourself look tough as well."

"You haven't asked about his smile"

"Why did he smile Samson?"

"Because I asked him to call me"

"I better get off the phone so he can call, call me after he does Sam and fill me in, good luck byeeee"

"Bye Alice"

I drove for another few minutes before arriving at my new home 3 minutes from the beach. I put my phone in my pocket and got out of my car. I went round to the other door, picked up my bag, bucket, and went in to eat. Richie phoned after I finished the last piece of chicken.

"Your dad said you don't live with him, so where are you living?"

"I'm not going to tell you that"

"Why not don't you want me to come round?"

"No"

"Why not, I thought when you said call me maybe…."

"Yes I know what you thought but we're just friends Richie and you said you wouldn't go into another relationship like the one you had with me and just because I did it before with you I'm not going there with you again."

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"I'm back because a boy in Forks broken my heart, everywhere I go I seem to fall for the wrong guy. I came to practice to let you know I'm back and I shouted because I want to embarrass you and pay you back for breaking my heart. And yes I can imagine what they were askin that's why I shouted. I look better because I felt like a change, plus I've done a lot of running in Forks, the surfing isn't that good and not as close as here."

"So we're just friends, because seeing you again Samson"

"I know, when you said I looked better I must admit I felt something"

"But I would have to come out for anything to happen between us, that's if you want me back"

"If I want you back that's the question and you want me to answer that before you make your decision so you have a reason to come out. At this moment I just want friends and I would like us to be friends. I don't think I could handle another relationship at the moment, Friends?"

"Friends, I'll see you tomorrow at some point" and we hung up

I showered and changed clothes then phone LA Alice to update her on the phone call. She was impressed with what I told her but thought I was stupid I could have a secret boyfriend and it would be hot because no one else would know. I told her that I had been there and done that, it good for a while but then you end up worrying most of the time about being spotted and people noticing which in the end someone always does, you noticed. I then made my usual phone call to Alice in Forks and she talked about her designs then

"Samson can I just say something without interruption and you hanging up please"

"This is about Edward isn't it?" I didn't need this, thing where going good at the moment,

"Yes it is, please Samson, please let me tell you about him"

"Alice, I've had a great first day back, Richie and I are friends we both know where we stand and I've made friends some good friends. I'm moving on and I want to forget about Edward, he made his choice and he's going to have to live with it. I'm not going to run back to him because he's broken up with Bella and now want me it doesn't work like that. What happens if I come back and three weeks later another girl comes along and he dumps me for her? I'm not putting myself through that, you have no idea who tough it is Alice"

"I think I do Samson"

"Alice just……Leave me alone, let me move on"

"Samson he misses you, I miss you, and we all do"

"Bye Alice" I didn't need this, I didn't know he misses me, I sooo wanted to go back and comfort him and make everything better but I wouldn't be but it would always be there every time we met a new girl would he leave me for her. I just couldn't live in consent fear of losing him. I loved him though.

The rest of the week went great. I had a girlie Tuesday night with LA Alice and her friends at the cinema, Wednesday evening was my night to have dinner with dad and on Thursday Richie sought me out and asked if I wanted to go to a gig with him I a couple of weeks time so I had a Friday night out with Richie booked. Friday at school LA Alice and me planned to spend all day Saturday at the beach so Friday night I got all my homework out of the way as soon as I got home from school showered put my pj bottoms on and began to work on a picnic lunch for Saturday. I was half way through when my door bell interrupted me. Opening the door Richie was standing there

"wow, I know I shouldn't say this, being friends and all but your hot" he said with a huge grin on his face, I should have been mad at him and if I was he would get more than his fair share, I would have blown up at him.

"no you shouldn't but I'll take it, come in, I'm in the kitchen" I closed the door and showed him to the kitchen "take a seat I'm making a picnic for lunch tomorrow, Alice and me are spending the day. So I guess I should ask how you know where I live"

"You promise you won't be mad at me if I tell you"

"No promises Richie, so it's probably best if you don't tell me then. Not at the moment anyway"

"Why what's up?"

"It's just Edward's family; they have been calling me all week and spending text messages about Edward"

"Why what's up with him, nothing serious I hope I know you love him"

"You know about him dumping me for a girl called Bella right"

"Yes"

"Well I get the impression that didn't work out"

"And now he wants you back"

"I don't know he hasn't called, like I said his family have, telling me he's all depressed and missing me"

"And they want you to go back him"

"No they just want me to talk to him, be friends with him. I told him not to contact me when I left and he's keeping that promise"

"So why can't you contact him tell him you can be friends, we are can you not do the same for him?"

"Because I'm scare it will lead to us getting back together"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's a similar situation to ours only he doesn't know if he's gay and I don't want to go through being dumped by him again for another girl"

"Phone him and tell him you want to be friends with him, just friends and give him the same ultimatum that he has to tell you he's gay before you would consider a relationship with him. It was hurt me to see you go to him, but you love him, I know he hurt you but you don't want him to be in pain."

"Thanks Richie, I just couldn't get passed him hurting me again to see the solution to this problem, I'll phone him tomorrow. So what are you doing here?"

"You're in a better mood now"

"Yes, I guess"

"I'm on a date with a girl"

"And I'm that girl am I"

"I guess, I didn't know where to go, I couldn't stay at home just in case someone from the football team came by"

"So you thought you would hide out with me"

"I also have a big favour to ask"

"I didn't expect to have to do you a favour so soon after helping me with the my problem, so what do I have to do"

"Let me stay the night, I'll sleep on the sofa, no funny business, we're friends"

"You want it to look like you spent the night with this mystery girl, you know I shouldn't be enabling you to look straight, you know what the gay community would do to me if they knew about this. You can stay, but you have to help me with my picnic"

"Thanks Samson" we chatted away as he helped me. I felt better with the whole Edward situation and more comfortable being around Richie "Samson, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, could I come along"

"What to the beach with me and Alice"

"Yes if that would be alright"

"Sure, we better make more food then and you're going to need a change of clothes"

"Yah, I'll go home and change while you call Edward, don't want to be around for that"

"thanks Richie" and I placed my hand on top of his looking into his eyes as I said it "lets finish up here then you can take me on the date" He looked shocked. "Don't worry we're not going out, the movies are on the shelves in the front room you can pick the movie I'll bring the popcorn." We finished up Richie went and picked a movie and I picked up the popcorn, "so what have you picked"

"Romeo and Juliet" he said smiling at me "it's a good date movie, it has a young Leonardo DiCaprio in it for us" he wink at me

"Why would I be looking at Leo when I've got you here" I said smiling at him

"Ok, timeout with the comments, we're friends remember" he said he had a huge grin on his face. I turned the lights out as I passed the switch and stood facing him sat on my sofa

"You started it, 'wow you're hot'" I said to him trying to copy his voice when I got to the wow you're hot bit

"Ha ha-ha, was that mean to be me. Come on lets watched the dumb movie"

"Don't call my movie dumb, I don't know if I want to watch this with you know" I crossed my arms and pouted

"Sit down, you big girl" and with that he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down next to him, putting his arm around my shoulders and started the movie

"Ok but no funny business" I said opening the popcorn

"Me" he said all innocence

"Yes you, I've been to the movies with you before, so I know all you little tricks" and placed the popcorn on his lap

"I thought I called a time out on the boyfriend stuff"

"I'm just making sure we don't stray or you get any ideas"

He turned complete to look straight at me "Samson are you sure this is just us playing around here. You said you wouldn't have a relationship with me if I didn't come out, and I'm still not ready to do that. are you having second thought about that?" he was serious and he wanted an answer this second, I did want to do stuff with him tonight, he had helped me with Edward, he looked so fuckable in his date clothes and it felt like old times with him when we secretly dated.

"I am having second thoughts, because it feels like old times being here with you, having fun in the kitchen, chatting together and just being together. Let's just watch the movie together and not ruin the friendship we have, I can wait for you to be ready I'm not going anywhere. If we can get through this as friends maybe we can do it again when you have another imaginary date" and nudged him in the ribs. He turned back to the TV and put his arm back round my shoulders and I snuggled into his body, but I saw the look in his face as he turned, he was mulling over what I had said to him, I had given him a lot to think about, I told him I was going to wait for him.

I woke the Saturday in bed I couldn't remember going to bed under my own steam or watching the movie to the end, I must have fell asleep. I got up and made my way to the kitchen Richie was there trying to make pancakes the kitchen was a mess.

I walked over to him "let me take over you know you can't cook by the way did I fall asleep during the movie last night?"

"Yes you did" he started chuckling to himself

"What's that chuckle about Richard" I tried to sound all parental when I called his name, he burst into uncontrolled laughter so I had to wait for him to claim down.

"Sorry but you and your impressions, it's one of the things I love about you" that calmed me down when he said that because I was getting angry with him. "You fell asleep within 15 minutes, 10 minutes after that you started drooling then you kept saying my name, you said Edward's a few times. I didn't mind you saying Edward's name because you sounded cross when you said it, you sounded happy when you said mine" he looked down before he said the last bit about being me sound happy when I said his name. I stood there looking at him it seemed to take him a long time for him to look back up. I couldn't say anything after what happen last night we where friends so I just made eye contact and I smiled at him thought my eyes

"You better start on the washing up, while I'll make the pancakes"

"thanks Samson" it was all he said, I didn't know what he was thanking me for, was for not saying anything or for taking over the cooking, no I knew what he thanked me for it was for not saying anything.

We ate our pancakes in silence but the atmosphere you could cut it with a knife the tensioned between us, one word or movement and we would both be on the floor making out. We caught each other looking at each other a few times and when caught we blushed like made.

"I better get home and change, you have to make a phone call." He got up and put his plate in the skin. "See you in a bit Samson" and he left me. I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding, dam you Richie come out already. I took my plate to the skin and washed up then I went and had a shower got dressed and phoned Alice to let her know Richie was coming with us. This lead to me telling Alice about Richie coming round and staying the night, I just gave her the basics about what happen and ended by telling her I would met her in half an hour. I then had nothing left to do I had put it off long enough I had to make the call.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for leaving it there.

Most of what has been edited out of this Chapter should appear again in Chapter 11.

Also during the time between Chapter 6 and 7 I ended up correcting the mistakes in the first 6 chapter which ended up becoming a complete rewrite of this story, if enough people are interested in reading this version I will put it up.

Don't forget to review as your reviews keep me going

Thanks for reading

Matt

X


	9. Chapter 9

A/N thanks for reading my little story. I have updated a bit sooner than I normally do because for Chapter 9 I got the idea of writing the telephone conversation in real time like the TV show 24 so chapter 9 is just the conversation with Edward. I hope that it works.

EC=Edward Cullen

SA=Samson Anderson

Disclaimer: don't own anything Twilight, just anything that isn't

**Chapter 9 7minutes 10 seconds**

I picked up my phone held it for a moment. Pressing 1 then call, he answered after one ring. I took a deep breath

EC "Samson!"

SA "Yes Edward it's me"

EC "Why are you calling?"

SA "Your family has been pestering me, phoning, texting, emailing. I'm getting the impression something's up with you"

EC "Sorry about that Samson I will tell them to stop contacting you, bye then Samson"

SA "Wait, I've phoned to talk to you, to ask you something but first what's up"

EC "Samson don't worry about me I will be fine, so what do you want to ask me?"

SA "So something is wrong as you said you **will** be fine, so what's up?"

EC "I guess they are calling you because I don't spend anytime at home, I don't see my family much"

SA "Whys that?"

EC "Because I don't want to hear there thoughts, it's bad enough at school"

SA "So what are they thinking, what is all this avoiding your family about?"

EC "I don't want to talk about this"

SA "You are going to have to talk about this and with me as you're not talking to your family. I think they think I can help due to the amount of contact I've had from them. So tell me"

EC "I'm not with Bella, that didn't work out, we're just friends now"

SA "Ok, so what's the reason behind the avoiding act?"

EC "I told you it didn't work out with Bella"

SA "Yes and you also told me you're friends now so that isn't the reason for avoiding you're families thoughts, so go on"

EC "Because I'm unhappy probably depressed and when I was around the house I was either getting on peoples nerves or making people sad. The thoughts ranged from telling me to snap out of it or calling me an idiot to them feeling sorry for me or sad"

SA "So what has made you unhappy?"

EC "Realising that I made a huge mistake and letting the one person I was meant to spend the rest of their life with go"

Silence for 30seconds

EC "Samson, are you there, speak to me?"

Silence for 30 seconds

EC "Samson are you crying?"

SA "Course I'm fucking crying. You are a fucking idiot and so am I"

EC "I know I am but you're not, why did you say you are?"

SA "Because if we didn't love each other as strongly as we did. We would still be together. You didn't want me to go, you told me not to but I asked you to let me and you did. I didn't want to stay because I wanted you to have what you wanted and for it to have a chance of working I couldn't be around. The main reason for not staying was so I didn't have to see you happy with someone else. We did all that because we love each other, we love each other soo much we would do anything if it's what the other person wants, even if it make us unhappy to do it"

EC "So come back, it would make me so happy, I still love you do you still love me?"

SA "I do Edward, I do still love you. But can I trust you"

EC "You can trust me"

SA "Can I trust you not to leave me again for a girl?"

EC "Samson I'm gay. I love Bella but only as a friend. I learned I was gay in the wrong way, it meant hurting you and end our relationship."

SA "Edward, I wish you could have realised sooner. You just made my life so complicated"

EC "Why, are you dating Richie?"

SA "No but"

EC "But you love him"

SA "Yes, the feelins were always there, but being around him again, being friends with him. I love him even more than before; he's more relaxed around me, more comfortable with who he is"

EC "And you think he's going to come out soon"

SA "I do"

EC "And you want to try a relationship with him"

SA "I want to be in a relationship with you both; I love you both so much but completely differently. It's hard to explain"

EC "You should give Richie and you a chance, if it's meant to be you'll spend the rest of your lives together. If it doesn't work out I will be here waiting for you and I will wait, I love you and only you"

SA "Not fighting for me again, letting me go"

EC "What do you want me to do, beg you to come back to me and force you to choose between us, I can't do that to you? I guess you're right"

SA "I know I'm always right but what about this time"

EC "That I love you to much to force you to choose"

SA "Thank you, now to give you something, it maybe a small thing to what you've just given me but I want you to have it"

EC "Have what"

SA "Have me to talk to, I told you never to contact me again. I don't want you to do that, I want you to call me whenever you want, and I want us to be friends"

EC "You don't know what that means to me Samson. You know you shouldn't have said whenever I want"

SA "Edward, with great power come great responsibility"

EC "Ok I will use this power wisely"

SA "I have to get to the beach and meet my friends, so we'll talk later"

EC "You can count on it"

SA "You alright Edward"

EC "Yes, I'm better"

SA "Good, talk to you later"

EC "Bye Samson"

Ok my little tribute to 24, 7 minutes 10 seconds (it takes about that to read). Back to normal on Saturday, I just have to write the chapter.


End file.
